


Return to Me

by Athena_Mou



Series: Henri Leclair's Legacy [2]
Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Mou/pseuds/Athena_Mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring of 1914 and destiny has once again brought Agnes Towler and Henri Leclair together at Selfridge's. It's been five years since last they saw each other. Life has put its mark on both of them. How will they react to once again working together, as their lives once again entwine? Part II of Henri Leclair's Legacy. T rating for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Changed Man

### Chapter 1 – A Changed Man

London, spring of 1914

Agnes Towler stood for a moment at the entrance of Selfridge’s. Glancing around, she took in the counters and the employees, noticing how many things still seemed familiar. Before anyone would recognize her, she headed for the elevators.

“Mr. Selfridge’s office, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The young elevator operator was new. Agnes did not recognize her. She smiled at her and the girl returned it.

~ O ~

Henri looked up at the sound of familiar laughter and felt a chill down his back. A moment later he spotted her. Had it not been for her laughter, he might not have recognized her. Agnes Towler had done a lot of growing up since last he saw her.

“Mr. Leclair! Look who’s returned to us from the magnificence of Paris!”

Henri wanted to roll his eyes at Harry Selfridge’s over enthusiastic outburst. Instead he focused on Agnes, meeting her eyes as he smiled at her.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Miss Towler. It is still _Miss_ Towler, correct?”

“Yes it is.” She held out her hand to him and he shook it briefly. “It’s lovely to see you too, Mr. Leclair. It appears that I’ll be working with you once again.”

“Oh?”

“Miss Towler is the new Head of Display that I told you about. I’m sorry, old friend; I just didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Of course.” Henri gritted his teeth, trying hard not to shout obscenities at the chief for withholding such important information. Of course, Harry Selfridge knew nothing about the past history between the two of them.

“Well, Miss Towler, I will leave you in Mr. Leclair’s capable hands.”

“Thank you, Mr. Selfridge. It’s good to be home.”

“Well said, Miss Towler.” With a last flashing grin at them, he turned and left.

“So, Mr. Leclair…”

“Agnes, please…”

She turned and her steely gaze cut him off mid sentence.

“Mr. Leclair, I would appreciate if we could remain professional while at work.”

He nodded in understanding. “Of course, Miss Towler.” He gestured towards the design studio. “This way please.”

~ O ~

Agnes put her pen down and leaned back. She nodded slowly as she contemplated the drawing she had just completed.

“I like it.”

She looked up and smiled at him. “Thank you. I took a few drawing classes in Paris and now I find it just as easy to sketch design ideas as working with actual materials here in the studio. Much faster too.”

“I agree.” A memory of her sitting close to him at this very desk years prior while he drew a lily of the valley flashed in front of his eyes. He smiled, fondly remembering how innocent she had been back then – his _ingénue_.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should get going.”

“Miss Towler… Agnes?” He gently touched her arm as she turned away. “Have dinner with me?”

“I can’t, Henri.”

“Why? Do you despise me so for what I did, that we aren’t even friends anymore?”

She took his hand and smiled at him. “You didn’t let me finish. I have a prior engagement tonight. Perhaps tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “Thank you.”

“Good night, Henri.”

~ O ~

Henri had taken her to the same little restaurant that they had been to on their first time out together. Agnes commented on it, and he smiled, delighted at how she seemed to approve of it.

“I have fond memories from being here with you.”

“It was a long time ago, Henri.”

“Five years is not all that long.”

“Things have changed. I’ve changed.”

He nodded and watched her sip her wine. “You look stunning, Agnes. I like the hair.”

“Thank you. It’s much easier to manage and I quite like it myself.” She tilted her head and watched him for a moment. Fiddling with her wine glass, she asked the question that burned on her tongue. “Did Valerie come back with you?”

“No.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows inched up. “She’s still in New York then?”

“No.” He sighed and looked out the window. “She’s dead.”

“Oh God. Henri, I’m so very sorry.”

He looked down at their hands on the table at the feeling of her hand clutching his. Nodding slowly, he accepted her apology. To his surprise she continued.

“How? You don’t have to tell me…”

“She was on the Titanic.”

Agnes closed her eyes and her fingers tightened around his. “How terrible. I’m so sorry I brought it up. You must miss her something awful.”

“I do. Valerie and I had known each other for a very long time. We were good friends, long before we became anything else.”

“I know.”

“She was not with me anymore…”

Agnes’ eyes widened a little at his confession. “I see. Look, Henri, you don’t owe me any explanations. You were very straightforward and open with me from the start about her. Granted, you broke my heart when you left, but… well, I suppose everything worked out somehow.”

“Agnes, I had to.” He turned his hand and held her smaller one, gently stroking her fingers. “You were so young. I could tell that you were getting attached. What would’ve been next for us? Marriage? Perhaps. Then your career would’ve been over before it even started. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“So you made the decision for me.” Agnes pulled her hand free. “I know I was young, but you could’ve treated me as a grownup, Henri… as an equal. Instead you treated me like a little girl who didn’t know what was best for her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I. How do you even know that I would’ve accepted you?”

He chuckled and nodded. “I suppose I don’t.” She made a face at him and silently sipped her wine. “Is there someone special?”

“There is.” She looked down, playing with her wine glass. “I didn’t return alone, Henri.”

“I see.” He leaned back in his chair, watching her. “What’s his name?”

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. “What does it matter? You made it perfectly clear that you wanted to move on.”

“I… I guess…” He shook his head in frustration. “Perhaps even I can make a mistake?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? That you want me now?”

“I wrote to you.”

“I never received any letters. Not even one, Henri.”

“I know. I wrote to the store. It was the only address I had for you. My letter was returned with a note that you no longer worked there and that they had no forwarding address for you in Paris.”

“That’s ridiculous! My brother still works there. He would’ve sent it to me.”

“I suppose whoever dealt with my letter didn’t think of that.”

“Why are you telling me this now, Henri?”

“Don’t you want to know what I wrote?”

“Not particularly. It’s in the past, and I’ve learned to put the past behind me.”

“You regret… us?”

She let out a heavy sigh and looked at him. “No I don’t. What we had was beautiful… a fairytale… but life is not like that, Henri.”

“If you could, would you want the fairytale back?”

“It’s not possible, so why dwell on it?”

“Anything is possible, Agnes!” He laughed and took her hand again.

“I told you, I didn’t return alone.”

“So you did. Have you been lovers for a long time?”

“No, and that’s all I’m prepared to tell you. It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Agnes!” He was shocked by her frankness.

“I’m sorry, Henri, but I’m not comfortable discussing my private life with you. Not yet. I need to know that we can get along as colleagues first. If we can be friends too, that would be lovely, beyond that, I don’t really…”

“Agnes, please…” He caressed her hand. “I’ve always wanted the best for you, please believe that. I want us to be friends. Please?”

“All right. Friends.”

He smiled at her and she returned it.

~ O ~

Weeks went by and the uneasiness they had initially felt around each other, slowly disappeared. Soon they were laughing and joking with each other as they once had in the past. In reality, they did not see all that much of each other at work. His new office was upstairs, down the hall from Mr. Selfridge. She reported to the both of them and often went directly to Mr. Selfridge to discuss ideas. Usually ideas were hatched during the weekly management meetings. Henri allowed her free reigns with the windows, as long as sales stayed the same and Mr. Selfridge was happy. His visits to the design studio were purely selfish, to get a chance to spend time with her, watching her work.

“You’ve become even better than I once was,” he told her one morning as he flipped through a stack of her drawings while she was fiddling with the latest project.

“Why thank you, Mr. Leclair.” She shot him a teasing grin.

“I’m not beyond admitting that you’re an excellent designer, Miss Towler.”

“I’m very pleased to hear that.”

He sipped his coffee, leaning against her desk, watching her work. “Try the blue one.”

She looked up and smiled at him. “I was thinking the same thing.” Putting down the red hat she picked up the blue one instead, gently placing it on the mannequin’s head.

“Bravo!”

She laughed and turned to him. “Just like old times.”

“ _Almost_ like old times,” he gently corrected her.

“Henri?”

His eyes instantly sought hers at the sound of his name rolling off her lips. “Yes?”

“Would you like to come over and have dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to. Are you sure it’s all right? Shouldn’t you check first?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Shall we say seven o’ clock?”

“I’ll be there.”

She quickly jotted down her address and handed it to him. He folded the little slip of paper and tucked it into his waistcoat pocket. They smiled at each other before she turned back to the display as if nothing had happened.

To be continued…

 


	2. French Lily

“Please come in.” Agnes smiled widely at Henri as she opened the door for him sharply at seven.

“For you.”

“Oh Henri. You shouldn’t.” Agnes took the bouquet from him and brought it to her face, inhaling the fragrant scents of the flowers. Noticing one flower in particular, she chuckled and looked up at him. “You remembered.”

“Of course. Lily of the Valley.”

He followed her into the parlor, looking around at the nicely decorated flat.

“Have a seat, Henri. Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Ah, Daisy, there you are. Can you please put these in some water?”

“Right away, Miss Towler.”

Henri’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of the maid. When the girl left, he looked questioningly at Agnes.

“I hired Daisy to take care of my home. She cooks and cleans and other things.”

“I suppose the two of you can afford it.”

“The two of us?” She frowned in confusion.

“Your man.”

“Ah! You misunderstood me, Henri. I’m not living here with a man.”

“Not even your brother?”

“My brother is married now.”

Henri mentally slapped himself for forgetting that. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s all right.”

Daisy returned with the flowers, placing them on the coffee table. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Miss Towler. Do you want me to…”

Agnes got up and cut the girl off. “I’ll see to it myself. Thank you, Daisy.”

“Very well, Miss Towler.”

“Henri, if you will please excuse me for just a moment.”

“Of course.”

~ O ~

Henri had poured himself a glass of wine from the decanter on the side table. He was standing by a painting, admiring it, when he heard Agnes return.

“Henri, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Henri turned and almost dropped his glass at the sight of the little girl holding Agnes’ hand. He smiled at them, trying to hide his shock.

“This is my daughter, Lily.” She looked down at the girl, caressing her hair. “Lily darling, this is Mr. Leclair that I told you about.”

 “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lily.”

“Bon soir, Monsieur Leclair.”

 “She speaks French?” Henri exclaimed with a chuckle.

“Of course she does. Lily was born in Paris. She’s lived most of her life in France, Henri.”

“Don’t you like to speak French, Mr. Leclair?”

“Of course I do, ma petite.” Henri smiled at the little girl. “It just surprised me that such a pretty little English lady would speak my language so well.”

“It’s my language too.” Lily giggled and looked up at Agnes. “Mummy says that I’m half French, half English.”

“Your Papa is French then, Lily?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never met him.” Lily frowned. “But since I was born in France I think it makes me French. What do you think, Mr. Leclair?”

Agnes tugged at her hand. “Come, let’s have a seat.”

The three sat down on the sofa. Henri wanted to ask so many questions, but it was impossible with the girl present. He studied her long brown hair and dark eyes, noticing that she had Agnes’ mouth and high cheek bones. Lily was a very pretty little girl.

“How old are you, Lily?”

“Four.” She smiled at him and proudly held up four fingers. “I had a party just before we left Paris, with cake… et beaucoup de cadeaux!”

Henri’s eyes went to Agnes. She offered no explanation.

“I missed your birthday then. Quel domage. ”

Lily covered her mouth as she giggled at Henri’s exaggerated look of despair at the discovery. “You’re funny, Mr. Leclair.”

“Thank you.”

“Mummy says that you’ve been friends since before I was born. That you taught her everything she knows.”

Henri coughed as he almost choked on his wine. Not daring to look at Agnes, he cleared his throat.

“Your mother was my apprentice in a way, at Selfridge’s.”

“I haven’t seen it yet, but it sounds marvelous!”

“Oh? I would’ve expected a young lady like you to be more interested in a store such as Hamleys.”

Lily nodded enthusiastically. “Mummy took me there to get me a dolly for my birthday.”

“Perhaps I will too, if she allows it.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Since I missed your birthday. Perhaps your new dolly needs un cadeau too?”

“Can I, Mummy?”

“We’ll see, darling. Right now I think it’s time for bed for you.”

“Oh, must I?”

“Yes you do.” She picked her up and rubbed her nose against Lily’s, making her laugh. “You and I have a full day of fun things planned for tomorrow, remember?”

“Yes!”

“Say goodnight to Mr. Leclair, darling.”

She stepped closer to Henri, Lily still in her arms. To both their surprise, the girl hugged Henri and kissed him on the cheek.

“Bon nuit, Mr. Leclair.”

“Bon nuit, ma petite.”

Agnes smiled at him, mouthing that she would be right back.

~ O ~

Upon hearing Agnes return, Henri extinguished his cigarette and turned to face her.

“She’s asleep?”

“Almost.” Agnes gestured for him to follow her. “Come, dinner is ready.”

He pulled out the chair for her before taking his own seat. Daisy entered with a tray holding several covered dishes.

“I asked Daisy to make it simple. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” He gestured to the wine. “May I?”

“Please.”

He filled their glasses while Daisy transferred the serving dishes onto the table. Whatever it was, it smelled good. He smiled at Agnes and told her so.

“Is there anything else you need, Miss Towler?”

“No thank you, Daisy. That will be all.”

“Yes, Miss Towler.”

Henri watched her leave the room. Once alone again with Agnes, he raised his glass to her.

“To your return.”

“To good friends and family.”

“I’ll drink to that too.”

He held her gaze as they sipped the wine. It was surprisingly good. It must have shown on his face, because she chuckled and shook her head.

“I learned a few things while in Paris, Henri. How to really appreciate wine was one of them.”

“I’m very pleased to hear that.”

“And the importance of good bread with dinner!”

He laughed with her, nodding in agreement. The laughter made them relax, and they eagerly started to pass dishes and fill their plates.

~ O ~

Henri put his dessert fork down and gently dabbed his napkin to his mouth. Returning it to his lap, he looked up and smiled at Agnes.

“I must say, my first dinner at your place is vastly better than the first time I made dinner for you.”

“As I remember it, you had other, delightful skills that I appreciated quite a lot that night.”

Henri coughed as he got the wine in the wrong pipe.

“Agnes!”

“It’s true, Henri!” She laughed before looking seriously at him for a long moment. “There has been someone, but… well; all I can say is that his shortcomings were noticeable.”

“Sacre bleu!” Henri closed his right hand into a tight fist. “Do you have any idea how hard this is for me, Agnes?”

“I suppose I don’t.”

Their eyes met across the table. It occurred to him in that moment that Lily’s eyes did not look anything like Agnes’.

“The eyes…”

“What?”

“Your daughter… she doesn’t have your eyes.” She nodded in agreement. “But otherwise she looks a lot like you.”

“She does, doesn’t she?”

“Where is he? Her father?”

“Henri, please.” She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

“Why won’t you tell me?”

Agnes got up and started to pace the room. He shot up from his seat and went to her, gently stopping her, stroking her arms.

“It’s all right, ma chère. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“It’s not that, Henri.” She looked away, her brow furrowed. “It’s just so hard.”

He gently touched her cheek, making her look at him. When he saw no objection, he leaned in and brushed her cheek in a soft kiss.

“You have my heart, Agnes. Nothing you will tell me will upset me.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” She touched his shoulder, and then moved to push a lock of his hair away from his forehead.

“Perhaps we should return to the sitting room?”

She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way back, sitting down on the sofa together. Henri touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She looked away, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

“Did you mean that?”

“What’s that?”

“That you love me?”

“I do.”

She glanced at him before looking away, focusing on the flames in the fireplace.

“How can you say that so easily? You might not like what I have to tell you.”

“That she’s mine?”

Her head snapped around so quickly he was almost afraid that she had hurt herself.

“What?”

“I just realized it. At first I justified the recognition with that she’s your daughter, but the truth is, she’s very much a Leclair. She has my sister’s eyes.”

“Oh God.” Agnes hid her face in her hands.

“I don’t blame you for not telling me.”

“How can you say that?” She glared at him. “Why aren’t you furious with me?”

“You obviously did what you thought was best for her, and I can tell that she’s a happy and well cared for little girl. You’ve raised her well, Agnes.”

“Thank you. She’s my light, my everything. Sometimes I worry that I love her too much.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, ma chère.”

“I didn’t understand what was going on at first.” She looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath. “Once I figured it out, you were already gone. I knew that if I left London, no one needed to know what had happened. I lied to them in France, saying that my husband was in America; explaining my move with that he wished for our child to be born in France.” She made a face and looked away. “I told them that I preferred to use my maiden name at work, since it was how I was known in London. They were all too eager to agree, preferring to have a Mademoiselle Towler on staff instead of a Madame something else.”

“It must have been hard for you.”

“At first I was terrified. I was alone in a foreign country with a baby on the way.”

“I assume Selfridge gave you a glowing recommendation.”

“He did, after he yelled at me for leaving him so soon after you left.”

“I’m sorry.” He made a face, still remembering Harry’s anger, when he gave notice.

“He apologized the next day and gave me a lovely letter of recommendation. It allowed me to get a position at Printemps.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“It was absolutely amazing!” Agnes grinned at him, and he could see the excitement in her eyes. “I learned so much there. I was promoted only two months after I started. It was a godsend really. The extra pay allowed me to hire a young woman to look after the baby.”

“Did they keep you?”

“They did. I was only gone for two weeks after she was born.”

“Doing windows at Printemps while pregnant could not have been easy.”

“It was a challenge for sure! I was waddling around like a whale at the end.”

He grinned at her and took her hand, stroking her fingers.

“I can’t ever imagine you looking like that. And even so, I’m sure you were the most stunning whale ever.”

“You charmer.”

“I’m trying to make my daughter’s mother like me again.”

“Is that so? Well, I think she already likes you.”

“But?”

“I’m worried about telling Lily.”

“Of course you know her much better than I do, but Agnes, I think it would be easier for her if you just told her.”

“Why?”

“Meeting Lily tonight was wonderful. She’s a very sweet little girl.” He chuckled and his eyes twinkled. “Surprisingly, she seems to like me too.”

“She does like you. A lot actually.” Agnes chuckled and smirked at him. “I think you charmed her too tonight. You were all she could talk about when I tucked her in.”

“If I keep seeing her, I rather not lie to her, Agnes. I think we both owe her that much.”

“Perhaps you’re right. I’m still not sure.”

 “Just tell her, Agnes. She’s only four. Children usually adjust much easier than adults.”

“That’s just it. She is only four years old. Barely more than a baby.”

“Chérie.” He whispered the endearment softly as he took her face in his hands. “She’s not a baby. She’s a brilliant, beautiful little girl, who I more than anything want to get to know.”

“All right. I’ll try and tell her tomorrow. We’re spending the day together so it should give me plenty of opportunities to speak to her.”

“What are you doing?”

Her eyes narrowed at the grin on his face. He tugged her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“We’ll have breakfast in bed.”

“Can I come too?”

“Henri!”

“Non? Perhaps the next day?”

“You’re impossible.”

“Fine, crush all my hopes.” He sighed dramatically and she elbowed him playfully. “Then what?”

“I promised her a pony ride after church. And tea in a tea shop like a grownup. She’s never done that before. In Paris we visited cafés now and then, but it’s not the same as how it’s done here.”

“Perhaps I can join you for tea?”

“You want to?” He nodded. “We’d love to have you.”

“It’s settled then. We will treat our petite Lily to tea like a proper lady.”

“I’ll try to tell her before, but please don’t be upset if I haven’t. The moment must be right.”

“Of course. Don’t worry. You’ll find the right moment.”

She gazed up at him and caressed his cheek. Leaning in she kissed him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he wrapped both arms around her.

“Thank you, Henri.”

He tucked her head under his chin, just holding her.

To be continued…

 


	3. Sunday in the Park

"Mummy! Look at me."

Agnes waved at her daughter who was currently sitting on a small black pony, grinning from ear to ear. Lily's dark locks bounced as the little horse ran faster and the girl gripped the saddle tighter. Agnes' hand flew to her chest, worrying for a moment, but as the girl adjusted to the faster pace, she started to smile again. Soon the young man let go of Lily, only holding on to the rope attached to the bridle. He said something to Lily that Agnes could not hear. The girl bit her lip and rose up in the stirrups. Agnes' eyes widened again, but when the girl sat down a second later she exhaled in relief. It only took her a moment to realize that her daughter was trying to move with the pony's gait. Up and down, up and down, as the horse trotted on in the circle with the other ponies and children.

"Which one's yours?"

Agnes jumped at the surprise question. A man was standing next to her. He smiled and dipped his hat at her before gesturing to the group of children and horses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. That's my boy, the second one, on the gray horse," he continued.

Agnes smiled at the endearing sight of the little boy who looked slightly wild-eyed as he bounced on the horse.

"My daughter is on the black pony."

He chuckled and nodded. "She seems to be a natural. Am I correct in assuming that she has done this before?"

"Actually no. This is the first time."

"Then I'm impressed." He grinned and extended his hand. "Adam McDonnell."

"Agnes Towler."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Towler." Agnes chose not to correct him. "Oh, I think they're done."

"I believe you're right."

"Your little girl is very lucky to have you." He sighed and smiled sadly. "My wife passed away about a year ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Mummy!" Lily came running towards her, grinning widely. "That was so much fun. Can I go again? Please?"

Agnes caressed her cheek and shook her head. "We'll be late for tea."

"Oh." The girl's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Towler. Perhaps we'll meet again?" He handed her his calling card.

Lily tugged at her mother's skirt. "Who's he?" she whispered.

"This is Mr. McDonnell, Lily." She smiled at him. "My daughter, Lily Towler."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily." He nudged his son forward, a steady hand on the little boy's shoulder. "This is my son, Christopher."

"Hello." Lily smiled at them.

"Hello." Christopher looked up at Agnes and then at Lily.

"Wasn't it fun? I wish I had my own pony!" Lily laughed and bounced excitedly.

"I guess." Christopher shrugged. "I like the other animals better."

"What other animals?" Lily frowned in confusion.

Christopher pointed over to a small fenced in area behind her. "Over there. They have bunnies and baby goats, and little yellow chickens."

"They do?" The girl's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "Do they let you pet them?"

"Of course they do!" He giggled and bobbed his head.

Lily gazed up at Agnes. "Please mummy, can we have a look?"

"I suppose a few minutes won't hurt."

The two children took off running towards the enclosure. Agnes sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So much for acting like a little lady."

"She's a beautiful little girl, and very polite. I say she's a little lady with a lot of life and excitement in her."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"I'm raising a son on my own, so trust me, Mrs. Towler, I know how much energy a four or five year old has. Christopher will be five in June."

"Lily is four."

They caught up with the children who were now leaning over the pen, petting a little goat. Lilly giggled as he nipped at her skirt.

"You can't eat my dress, silly."

"May we go inside, Papa?"

Adam picked up his son and put him down on the other side of the fence. Lily looked up at him with eager eyes.

"Will you please help me too, Mr. McDonnell?"

"If it's all right with your mother?"

"Mummy?"

"Of course, darling."

Lily smiled as Adam picked her up and gently put her down inside the petting zoo.

"I just hope that she won't be a complete disaster after this."

"As long as the goat doesn't eat her dress," he teased.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are they yours?"

"Oh, of course." Adam quickly pulled out his wallet and paid the man.

"You didn't have to do that." Agnes smiled at him as she leaned closer.

"It's my pleasure. To tell you the truth, Mrs. Towler, Christopher is a little shy. I was very surprised to see him open up so quickly to your daughter."

"She's quite the opposite," Agnes said with a chuckle. "Lily can get perfect strangers to tell her all their secrets within minutes of meeting."

"She's very charming." He glanced over at the children who were busy petting a bunny. Lily had the animal on her lap, chatting and giggling. Christopher was kneeling next to her, stroking the bunny as he listened to the girl. "I'm so happy every time I see Christopher playing with another child. He still refuses to see any of his old friends that he used to visit with his mother."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you and Lily to come over for a visit sometime?"

"Mr. McDonnell…"

"Please, Mrs. Towler, I'm not trying to be inappropriate. I only wish for my son to spend some time with your daughter."

He looked so worried that she smiled reassuringly at him. "Perhaps we can meet in the park sometime? We just recently returned to London and Lily doesn't really know any children here yet, except for her cousins, but they are a lot younger than her."

"Yes, yes, that would be quite acceptable." He grinned at her and nodded quickly.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. McDonnell, but we need to leave. Lily and I have a prior engagement."

"Of course."

"Lily, darling, time to go."

Lily released the bunny and the animal happily scampered off. The two children laughed and jumped up and down in excitement watching him go. Noticing her mother waving her over, Lily skipped towards the fence. Adam quickly picked her up before lifting his son out of the petting zoo.

"Mr. McDonnell paid for you, darling. Make sure you thank him."

Lily looked up at Adam, smiling widely. "Thank you, Mr. McDonnell. It was lovely. The bunnies are so funny."

"And the baby chickens are really soft," Christopher piped in.

"You're welcome, Miss Lily. I'm glad that you had a good time."

"It was wonderful!" Lily held up her arms to Adam and he picked her up. She quickly kissed him on the cheeks. "Merci."

Adam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Agnes for an explanation.

"Lily was born in Paris. We lived there up until about two months ago."

"I see." He smiled at Lily and put her down again. "Well, Miss Lily, I'm afraid that my French is a bit rusty."

"That's all right." She giggled and bounced a little up and down. Finally she turned to Christopher and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for showing me the bunnies."

"Eh… you're welcome, Lily."

Adam chuckled at his son's slight embarrassment at being kissed by a girl.

"Well, until next time then."

"It's been a pleasure. Mrs. Towler, Miss Lily." Adam tipped his hat at them in goodbye.

~ O ~

Agnes held Lily's hand in a tight grip as they approached the tea shop where they were meeting Henri. There had been no time to tell the girl anything more than that they were meeting Mr. Leclair.

"Are we there, mummy?"

"Almost, darling."

Spotting the tea shop up ahead, Agnes stopped and crouched down by Lily. She straightened the girl's hat and brushed off some fur from her coat. Finally pleased, she held out her hand to her again.

As she pushed the door open, Agnes looked around for Henri. He spotted them first and rose up from his seat. Lily squealed at the sight of him and let go of Agnes' hand.

"Mr. Leclair!"

She ran to him and threw herself against him, certain in that way only young children are, that he would catch her. He did and picked her up. Agnes smiled as they greeted each other by kissing each other on the cheeks.

"Miss Towler." Henri smiled at her.

"Henri. Perhaps you would call me Agnes? We are after all old friends."

"Of course."

Lily squirmed in his arms and he put her down. Agnes quickly grabbed her arm as the girl moved to take a seat.

"Not so fast, young lady. You need to wash up first."

"Sorry, mummy." Lily grinned and bit her lip. Looking up at Henri she offered an explanation. "I played with bunnies and baby chickens in the park."

"You did?" She nodded eagerly. "I want to hear all about it, but first you better do as your mother said."

~ O ~

It did not take Henri long to figure out why Agnes had not told Lily about him. The little girl had been chatting almost nonstop about ponies and bunnies, and the excitement of the day. When she mentioned Adam McDonnell, Henri looked questioning at Agnes.

"We just met Mr. McDonnell and his son Christopher at the park today."

"Christopher is nice, for a boy that is," Lily said nonchalantly as she reached for her tea cup with both hands.

Agnes chuckled and quickly reached to steady her daughter's cup.

"Boys can be nice."

"Boys in France like to play with worms and frogs," Lily pointed out with a frown.

Henri chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps they are looking for the right frog to kiss to turn it into a princess?"

" _Girls_  kiss frogs that turn into princes, silly. Not boys." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Henri laughed and fondly pinched her cheek. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Henri?" Agnes worried her lip a little, a bad habit of the past that she seemed to be unable to break. "Perhaps you'd like to walk us home?"

"I'd be honored to."

_To be continued…_

 


	4. Telling Lily

The little trio made it back safely, though Henri had to carry Lily the last couple of blocks. The girl happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her securely.

“Would you like to come up for a little while?”

Noticing Agnes glance at Lily he understood what she meant.

“Of course.”

Daisy let them in, taking their coats. Agnes gently ushered Lily into the parlor. Henri followed slowly behind them.

“Please, have a seat, Henri.”

Lily smiled at him and patted the sofa next to her. “Sit here, next to me.”

He chuckled and nodded, taking the offered seat.

“Lily, darling, there’s something that I’d like to tell you,” Agnes said a little hesitantly as she sat down, pulling the girl onto her lap.

“Oh?” She looked at her mother, then at Henri. “We’re not going away again, are we?”

“No, sweetheart, nothing like that. In fact I hope that you will think it wonderful news.”

Agnes took Lily’s little hand, stroking her tiny fingers. She suddenly for the first time in her life felt at a loss for words when speaking to her daughter.

“Perhaps I can help?”

She looked up at him. Henri smiled warmly at her. Agnes nodded and Henri touched Lily’s chin to make her look at him.

“Lily, ma’tite, I want to tell you a story, a true story.”

Lily giggled and he raised his eyebrows at her. “Marie-Claire used to call me that.”

“Marie-Claire?”

“Her nanny in Paris,” Agnes clarified.

“Ah, of course.” Looking at Lily he started to tell her about how he had worked with her mother a long time ago.

“But you moved away,” Lily said confused. “Mummy said so.”

“Yes, I did. I went to America, but before that, I came to France, to see my family.”

“Did you see mummy in France too?”

Henri looked at Agnes, holding her gaze as he answered the girl. “I did.” Agnes’ eyes widened at the lie. His steady gaze prevented her from interrupting. “I asked her to marry me, once I returned from America.”

“You did?” Lily’s eyes were huge as saucers at this information. She quickly turned to Agnes. “Did you say yes, mummy?”

“I said that he should ask me again, once he returned from America.”

“I see.” Lily frowned, clearly confused.

“What I didn’t know, ma petite, was that when I left Paris, you were in your mummy’s tummy.”

Lily grinned and nodded. “That’s why you didn’t know about me until now.”

He chuckled and nodded. “Something like that.” He stroked her soft cheek. “I had promised your mother to see her, once I returned from America.”

“To ask her to marry you!” Lily said and laughed.

“Yes, but not only that. We’ve been very good friends for a long time. If nothing else, I wanted us to remain friends.”

Lily chewed on her lip, clearly trying to process the story and to understand what Henri was trying to tell her.

“Did you know my Papa?”

Henri nodded. “That’s what we wanted to speak to you about today, ma petite.”

“Lily, darling,” Agnes said softly, stroking the girl’s hair. “Henri is your father.”

Lily gaped and stared at him, then at her mother, then back at Henri again. As she looked him in the eyes her lower lip started to tremble.

“But…”

“What is it, ma petite?”

“You didn’t recognize me,” she whispered. 

“Oh, darling,” Agnes pulled Lily closer, kissing her cheek. “He didn’t know about you. I decided not to tell him. I wasn’t sure if and when Henri would return. I thought it was better for you if you didn’t know about him until he was back here… when you could meet him.”

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at Henri as if gauging his interest in her.

 “You’re really my Papa?”

“I really am, ma petite.”

“And you do want me?”

“Of course I do, Lily.” Henri touched her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I wish that I had known sooner, but I respect your mother’s decision. She chose not to tell us because she was protecting you. I will never criticize her for trying to protect you.”

“Thank you.” Agnes held out her hand to him and he immediately took it. “For understanding and for wanting to be here now.”

 “Are you and mummy getting married?”

Henri chuckled and looked at Agnes. “I suppose that I should _ask_ her first, before answering your question.”

“Mummy?”

“I think I should do it a little more romantically,” Henri whispered to Lily, as if sharing a secret. “Dinner, and flowers and a stroll in the moonlight. Something like that. What do you think?”

Lily giggled and nodded. “And you must have a ring,” she whispered back, and then clapped her hands over her mouth, glancing up at Agnes.

Agnes just laughed, hugging Lily tightly. “Are you all right with all of this, sweetheart? I know it was a big surprise.”

“I think you picked a good Papa,” Lily said with a firm nod. “He’s handsome and nice.”

“I told you, you’d charmed her,” Agnes muttered.

“Well, I _am_ handsome and nice,” he drawled.

“Just not modest.”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Papa?” Lily tried out the unfamiliar word in a soft whisper.

Henri froze, unprepared for the warm feeling spreading inside at hearing his daughter addressing him as her father.

“Yes, ma petite?”

“I’m glad that you came back.”

Easing off Agnes’ lap, Lily put her arms around Henri’s neck, kissing his cheek. He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. Noticing the tears in Agnes’ eyes he held out his hand to her and she let him pull her close. With both of them in his arms he looked at Lily.

“I love you, ma petite.”

“And mummy?”

Henri smiled at Agnes. “I have never stopped loving her.”

Pulling Agnes closer, he kissed her very softly. Lily giggled and covered her mouth with both hands. Henri tugged her closer, grinning at her.

~ O ~

An extremely tired, but excited Lily was handed over to Daisy to take a much needed bath before bed. Finally alone, Henri stepped closer to Agnes. She walked into his open arms without hesitation.

“I hope you forgive my little white lies,” he whispered against her hair.

“You did it perfectly, Henri. The only thing that wasn’t true was the part about us meeting again in Paris, and you asking me to marry you.”

“I did go to France before leaving for America,” he pointed out.

“But you left before I arrived.”

“Minor detail.”

“I suppose. You know that she’s going to tell that story as if it was a fairytale, don’t you?”

He chuckled and nodded. “She has quite the imagination.”

“I wonder who she gets that from?” Agnes drawled.

“From both her creative parents I’d say.”

Henri sat down on the sofa again, pulling Agnes onto his lap. She smiled and cupped his face before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss deepened and he held her tighter.

“God, Henri.” Agnes gasped against his lips, feeling a shiver go through her body.

“You want this, Agnes.”

She nodded. “I do, but I think that we should wait.”

“Wait?”

“Until things are more settled.”

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “Are you telling me that we’re going to have a proper wedding night?”

Agnes laughed and rolled her eyes at him. “I think that ship has sailed.” He stroked her cheek, pulling her down for another kiss. “Perhaps we don’t have to wait quite that long.”

“In the meantime…” He cleared his throat and looked at her very seriously. “Agnes Towler, may I have the honor of properly courting you?”

“Why yes, Mr. Leclair, of course you may. In fact, I’d be delighted to have you courting me.”

They looked at each other for a long moment before simultaneously bursting out laughing.

“Then perhaps I may escort you home after work tomorrow, Miss Towler?”

“I would like that very much.”


	5. Trouble in Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **Rated Mature/Explicit**

**June 29, 1914**

(Historical Date: _June 28, 1914 – Archduke Frantz Ferdinand Assassinated in Sarajevo)_

Henri grabbed a morning paper from the young newsie outside Selfridge's, handing the boy a coin in return. He skimmed the headlines as he absentmindedly entered the store, heading directly for the elevators. Around him the staff was buzzing more than usual, now and then a word or a name filtered through.  _Archduke. Austria. Assassinated. War_.

Once inside his office Henri dropped the paper on his desk. He smiled at Harry's secretary, Miss Blenkinsop, as she knocked on his door, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you, that's exactly what I needed, Miss Blenkinsop."

"I thought as much, Mr. Leclair. It's frightful, absolutely horrendous what's happened."

He nodded, sipping his coffee, humming in delight at the strong brew. "I cannot argue that."

"Do you think there will be a war?"

"Henri!"

Harry Selfridge's voice sounded loudly in the hallway sending the woman back to her desk before Henri could answer. He stepped closer to the door.

"Yes?"

"Meeting room, now."

Henri nodded and headed down the hall while trying to finish his coffee, knowing that he would need any help staying sharp.

"Have you read the papers this morning?"

Selfridge's question was met with mumbled confirmations and nods.

"As I'm sure you've all realized; it's going to affect business."

"It's worse than that, Harry. This means war."

Harry stopped and looked at Henri, then nodded slowly. "I think you might be right."

"We will lose some staff."

"Quite right, Mr. Grove." Harry grinned and jumped up. "We will give them a grand send off. Show our patriotism by supporting your young men."

"Perhaps we should consider some patriotic accessories?"

"Excellent idea Miss Mardle! Please look into it right away."

"What about our overseas suppliers, Mr. Selfridge?"

Harry turned to his quiet head of finance. Mr. Crab stared back, serious as always.

"Let's make sure that we get everything in the pipeline shipped right away, beyond that, I think we should reconsider."

"How so, Mr. Selfridge?"

"If this country will find itself at war before the year is over, many of our customers will undoubtedly change their buying habits. I'm not suggesting that we become a bargain store, far from it, but we need some more frugal items. Things that women in particular will feel comfortable purchasing without feeling any guilt."

The initial trepidation around the table had changed into one of almost excitement. Selfridge's would do its part in the war effort, and they were going to lead it. The men exchanged glances of relief. Most of them were too old to be called upon to fight. It troubled them not to be able to do their duty for King and Country. Harry Selfridge had this morning given them a purpose, a way to contribute, and they felt proud and excited about it. The only one not taking part in the buzzing exchange of ideas; was Henri Leclair. He knew that the war would come to France first, and he worried for his home country and its citizens. As it was, it was only a matter of time before he would be called back home. He was a French aristocrat, and he would be needed. As far back as his family could trace its roots, a Leclair had fought for France. He would be no different.

~ O ~

"Agnes?"

"Hmm?"

The two were sitting close together on the sofa in Henri's parlor. It was getting late and he knew he really should walk her home.

"I know this is not the scenario that either of us expected, but ma chère…" He turned and took her hands. "Agnes Towler, will you marry me?"

"Henri!" Agnes stared at him.

"It can't come as a surprise." He smiled gently at her.

"No, of course not." She looked away and sighed. "It's just that…" She shook her head. "It's too hard a choice, Henri."

"To have to give up your job in order to marry me?"

She nodded and looked sadly at him. "I love you, Henri. I really do."

"Forget about the job for a moment. Think only about us, and about Lily. What would your answer be?"

"I don't have to think about that, Henri. You know that."

"Then tell me, chérie." He smiled and tugged at her hands.

"Yes."

Henri laughed and pulled her close, kissing her smiling mouth. "We will wait with the wedding until you're certain. Perhaps something will change before then."

Agnes nodded, uncertain what to say. When he raised her left hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her fingers, she smiled.

"You're lovely, Henri."

"I have something for you. You can decided if you want to wear it, or not."

Agnes tilted her head, watching him pull out a small ring box from his pocket. Her eyes widened when he showed her the ring.

"Oh my God! Henri, that's beautiful."

"It has been in my family for a very long time. In fact, it was a gift from the queen of France."

"Really?" Agnes' eyes widened in surprise.

"Claudine Leclair, Comtesse du Longueville, was a lady in waiting to Marie Antoinette."

"Dear God! Henri, are you saying that this ring once belonged to Marie Antoinette?"

He nodded. Agnes swallowed nervously as she touched the beautiful gem. "I don't know if I dare wearing it. What if I would lose it?"

"I'm sure it will sit quite securely on your finger. Do you really like it? If not, I'll get you something else, perhaps a more modern look."

"No, it's stunning, Henri. I love it."

"Then will you wear it? If only for tonight."

She nodded and he gently pried the ring out of its secure place in the box before slipping it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She eyed him a little suspiciously and he chuckled in response.

"I had it altered for you, ma chère."

"Cheeky Frenchman."

Henri burst out laughing, pulling her close. "I intend on surprising you as often as I can, Agnes. In a good way of course."

"I look forward to it."

"I have something for Lily too."

"You do? It's not really necessary, you know."

"I know, but I saw it next to the ring in the case and I remembered my mother telling me how she had received it as a gift when she was a little girl." He pulled out another little box from his pocket. "Open it."

Agnes gently flipped the box open and sighed at the pretty gold necklace inside. A small heart was surrounded by two roses, the rosebuds marked by pink gemstones. In the middle a pale aquamarine adorned the heart itself.

"She will love it, Henri."

She closed the box and handed it back to him. "Why don't you give it to her tomorrow night when you come for dinner?"

"You won't mind?"

"Of course not. We need to tell her about this anyway." Agnes held up her hand, the engagement ring reflecting the candle light as she wiggled her fingers.

Henri nodded and took her hand, kissing the ring. Agnes inched closer, stroking his cheek. He looked up, meeting her eyes. She smiled and leaned in until their lips met. His mouth pressed firmly against hers, he pulled her onto his lap. Agnes ran her fingers through his hair, sighing against his lips, then letting out a tiny whimper as his tongue touched hers.

"Oh Henri."

"Stay with me, Agnes."

She pulled back and met his gaze again, instantly noticing the fire that burned in him. Gently cupping his face she kissed him soundly, nipping at his lower lip, flicking her tongue against the upper one. Henri groaned and tightened his grip on her.

"What?"

Henri frowned when Agnes pulled away and got up. Smiling, she held out her hand to him. He grinned and took it, leading her to the bedroom.

~ O ~

In the short time they had been lovers, Agnes had overcome her initial shyness and modesty. She had in fact embraced the whole concept of making love, and in turn became a sensual lover. It was not a huge surprise to Henri that she now sat proudly in the middle of the bed, gazing down at him while stroking his leg. They were both naked, but neither felt the least discomfort by it.

"You're still the handsomest man I've ever met, Henri."

He chuckled and took her hand, tugging gently. "And you're stunning, ma chère. Come."

She shook her head. "You once made love to me, showing me that it was a magical thing. Let me make love to you tonight."

"But…"

She hovered over him, touching his lips. He smiled and nodded. She grinned and kissed him, but pulled back before he could roll her over.

Agnes placed soft kisses all over his chest, humming when he stroked her hair. Sitting up, she ran her hands over his body, familiarizing herself with him again. He smiled and sighed. When she finally closed her fingers around his arousal, he groaned with pleasure.

"Mon Dieu, Agnes."

"You never gave me any indication that you were  _generously endowed_ , Henri," she teased. "This is very impressive."

He laughed at her words. "I didn't want to frighten you, chérie. You were so young, so innocent."

Agnes bent her head and ran her tongue over him, then closed her lips around the head as she moved over him. Henri gasped and moaned in tune with her strokes. Reaching for her he squeezed her hip. Tugging gently at her leg, he made her move close enough for him to touch her. He let out another moan as her lips tightened around him when he stroked her slick folds.

"You feel wonderful."

Agnes whimpered softly and pushed against his hand, still moving over his hardness. He groaned when she pulled away, and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him as she moved to straddle him. His eyes were almost black with passion as he steadied her hips, watching her lower herself, taking him inside.

"Oh!" Agnes shivered as he filled her.

Henri's grip tightened on her hip and he forced himself not to buck up. She was sliding down so torturously slowly. Still, he did not want to change the pace, eager to follow her this time. When he finally felt her soft folds press against him he let out a deep groan.

"Incredible."

Agnes grinned and stroked his stomach, then dipped forward a little, allowing him to slip out. They both moaned at the feeling. Moving over him, she slowly made love to him. It was almost painful in its intensity. Henri stroked her breasts, thumbing her nipples, knowing how much she liked it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when she reached down and touched herself. She had never done that before and he found it incredibly erotic to watch. His body bucked up in response and she gasped and laughed.

"You like this?"

He could only nod. She parted her folds, giving him a clearer view, and kept stroking her fingers over herself. He watched, entranced by her. A moment later she started to move faster, gasping and whimpering louder. He placed his hand over hers, pressing her fingers firmly against her. Agnes cried out and tightened around him as she crested. Henri groaned and grabbed her hips, pushing up, aiming to join her. He had been close too and it only took a few strokes before he reached his peak. She gasped and shivered as she climaxed again. He pulled her down on his chest, holding her tightly against him.

~ O ~

Agnes had left early the next morning, explaining that she wanted to get home before Lily woke up. Henri cupped her face, kissing her softly before smiling in understanding.

"I will see you tonight."

Agnes kissed him firmly one last time. "Don't forget. Your daughter will not easily forgive you if you do."

"I see." He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I suppose that I have to face the inquisition sooner or later. At least I'll come in peace, with a gift."

"Oh, Henri."

"Now go, or you'll be late."

"Oh God." Agnes' eyes widened when she realized what time it was. "Thank you."

He smiled and stroked her cheek at her softly spoken thanks. She took his hand, squeezing it before quickly opening the door and stepping outside. Their eyes met one last time in an understanding gaze, each feeling the pain of parting.

~ O ~

"Good morning!"

Lily skipped into Agnes' bedroom, making a beeline for her mother who was sitting by her vanity. Agnes turned and smiled at the girl.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Um hm."

Agnes pulled Lily onto her lap, kissing her cheek. "You smell like roses."

Lily giggled and rubbed her nose against Agnes'. "Daisy put some rosewater in my hair."

"Did she now?"

Lily nodded, still grinning. Agnes reached out to smooth a lock of her daughter's soft hair away from her forehead when Lily spotted the ring. She gasped and stared at it.

"Mummy?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! Did Papa give it to you?"

"He did."

"You're getting married!" Lily threw her arms around Agnes' neck, kissing her cheek.

"We are, but not anytime soon, darling."

"Oh." Lily pulled back and frowned. "Why not?"

"It's complicated, little one. Will you trust me that it will happen at the right time?"

"If you promise to tell me before."

Agnes chuckled and nodded. "Promise. Now hurry along so mummy can finish getting dressed."

"I love you, mummy."

Lily kissed Agnes' cheek and then jumped down, skipping to the door and disappearing out of sight. 


	6. Changes at Selfridge’s

**Chapter 6 – Changes at Selfridge’s**

Henri took a deep breath before knocking on Harry Selfridge’s door.

“Come.” Henri entered, closing the door behind him. “Ah, Henri. What can I do for you today?”

“I have a request on behalf of Agnes Towler.”

“Oh? And why is she not making it herself?”

“Because I’m the one at fault.”

“Your fault?” Harry frowned in confusion. “Please, Henri, just tell me what’s going on.”

“I’ve asked her to marry me, and she’s accepted.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Harry grinned and came around the desk to shake Henri’s hand. Then he frowned. “I wasn’t actually aware that you’ve been seeing each other.”

“We used to… before I left.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Agnes has a daughter.”

“She does?”

“Lily Towler.” Henri took a deep breath before sharing the important part. “I’m her father.”

“Henri!”

Henri held up his hands in defense. “I know, Harry, but before you start yelling at me for behaving like a bastard, please listen for a moment.” Henri waited until he had Harry’s full attention. “I didn’t know Lily existed until about two weeks ago. Agnes never told me.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story. The important thing now is that I want to do what’s right for Agnes and Lily.” He looked Harry in the eyes again. “There’s going to be a war, Harry, and I will have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m French, Harry. I’m duty bound to protect my home country.”

“Of course.”

“Agnes _wants_ to get married, but she doesn’t want to lose her job. I can understand that. She has worked hard to get to where she is now. It seems utterly unfair that just because we will exchange vows to love and protect each other, she would have to give up her career.”

“Henri…”

“It’s not just Agnes, Harry.” Henri looked straight at Selfridge before continuing. “This war is inevitable, and there will be casualties. Every war leaves behind widows and orphans.”

Harry nodded and sank down in his chair, deep in thought now. “Let me think about it, Henri. You’ve for sure made some valid points.”

“For any man leaving for war, it gives him comfort knowing that his wife is taken care of while he’s gone, and after… should he not return.”

Harry’s head snapped up and he stared almost in panic at Henri. “God, Henri. You’re terribly morbid this morning.”

“I’m realistic, Harry. If I don’t come back, I want Agnes and Lily to be safe and secure. The only way I can assure that is to marry Agnes now. A widow has rights. Agnes and Lily would inherit everything that’s mine.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Thank you. I’ll speak to Mr. Groves, and we’ll see what we can come up with.”

~ O ~

London, July 28, 1914

Henri grimly read the front page of the special edition. _First shots fired_. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The war was inevitable now. He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. A sharp knock on his door startled him and he jumped in surprise. Folding the paper he walked to greet his visitor, his steps heavy, suddenly feeling as if he had aged a lifetime.

Agnes swept past him as soon as he opened the door. She stood in the middle of the room looking somewhat shaken. He realized that he had not seen that look on her face since she was very young. He approached her and held out his hands to her. She took them, clasping them tightly.

“Have you heard?”

He nodded. “I have. The war has started.”

Agnes closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. “I’m scared, Henri.”

“So am I, ma chère. France will suffer great losses.”

Her head snapped up and she stared him in the eyes. “You’re not thinking of going?”

He let out a heavy sigh and nodded, a grim look on his face.

“Henri! No! You can’t. Think about Lily, about me.”

He cupped her face, gently touching her lips. “Hush, chérie. It will be all right.” He kissed her softly and she melted into his embrace. Holding her tight he kissed her temple. “I have to go. I have the training. If I don’t go, I would be considered a traitor.”

“But you live in England now.” Agnes desperately tried to think of arguments that would sway his decision.”

“Agnes, I’m French. My family owns property in France. A Leclair has fought for her ever since the Battle of Hastings when my ancestors fought side by side with the Duke of Normandy*.”

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she accepted the determination she saw in his eyes, knowing that it was his honor as a Frenchman that was at stake.

“When?” she whispered softly.

“I don’t know, but it will be soon. Of that I am absolutely certain.”

She tightened her grip on him. “What if..?”

He gently touched her lips again and smiled sadly. “Let’s not anticipate a grim outcome quite yet, chérie.”

“Of course.” She cleared her throat, straightening up. “Do you wish for Lily and me to come with you to France?”

His eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! Absolutely not. You’re much safer here, Agnes.” He caressed her cheek, smiling at her. “Knowing that you’re both safe will make it easier for me to focus on the task at hand, which I suppose will make my participation safer.”

“I see.”

With a gentle grasp on her elbow he led her over to the sofa. They sat down and he took her hands.

“Agnes…” He looked down at their hands, moving his thumb over the ring he had given her. “We should get married.”

Her head snapped up and she stared at him. “But…”

“If something were to happen to me…”

“God, Henri! I don’t want your money or your family estate, or whatever it is you’re thinking of. I only want _you_. Lily and I only need _you_.”

“I know that, chérie, but the fact remains that I cannot legally call her my daughter – unless we marry.” He cupped her face, now completely serious. “A war widow has rights that an unmarried woman doesn’t.”

“You’re scaring me, Henri.”

“I only want you to realize what’s at stake.” He let out a heavy sigh and pulled her close. “I’ve spoken to Harry about it. England will eventually be affected. Selfridge’s will lose many of its young men. He will need you, then more than ever.”

Agnes’ eyes widened in shock and realization of something else. “George,” she gasped. “My brother will be called to fight, won’t he?”

Henri shrugged. “Perhaps. If he is healthy enough.”

“I see.”

Agnes knew what he was not saying. George was a little slow. Perhaps it would spare him having to go. She suspected that this was not the case. George was strong and smart enough to follow orders.

“Come, let’s go home and have dinner with our daughter. Who knows how many more opportunities I’ll have to enjoy your company?”

Agnes nodded and swallowed hard. “Please, let’s not say anything to her yet. She’s too young to understand.”

“Of course.” He kissed her before opening the door for her. “I will speak to Harry again tomorrow.”

~ O ~

“Papa!”

Henri laughed and picked up his grinning daughter as she came running towards her. She threw her little arms around him hugging him hard as she kissed his cheeks.

“Bon soir, ma petite.”

“Bon soir, Papa.”

Agnes smiled as the two happily chatted away in French. Lily had quickly become daddy’s little girl, mimicking Henri as often as she could. Agnes loved listening to the two talking. She knew that she did not speak French to her daughter often enough and worried that Lily would forget. Henri’s presence in their life now had eased her worries. He told Lily stories in French and even had started to teach her to write in French. Agnes had argued that she was too young, but he had just shrugged and promised not to push Lily.  To his delight Lily was the one asking him, stubbornly making him write words for her to copy and pronounce. Lost in her memories, Agnes almost missed Henri’s question.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?”

He looked up at her. “I’d like to bring Lily to Selfridge’s tomorrow. To show her the studio and to meet Harry.”

“Oh mummy, can I?” Lily’s eyes were wide in excitement as she eagerly watched Agnes.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

He held her gaze and nodded slowly. “I want him to meet our Lily.”

Seeing the eager anticipation on her daughter’s face, Agnes finally nodded her consent. Lily’s eyes widened and she grinned as she ran to Agnes, hugging her.

“Thank you!”

“We better make sure that you take a bath and get to bed early so that you’re ready for your big day.”

Lily nodded, for once not arguing about going to bed. Agnes rang for Daisy, promising Lily that she could stay up a little longer after she was ready for bed.

~ O ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * William, Duke of Normandy, also referred to as William the Conqueror, became the first Norman king of England in 1066 when he was crowned, William I, King of England.


	7. A Day at Selfridge's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this journey and for commenting and sharing reviews. I truly appreciate it. A lot of personal things have been going down in the last few months, ending with the passing of a close family member a few weeks ago. Since I've had most of this story written already, I'm posting what I have. It's un-betaed but proofed by me. Updates might be sporadic for a while, but I'm not abandoning this story. There are too few Leclair/Towler stories out there!

**  
Chapter 7 – A Day at Selfridge’s**

Lily held Agnes’ hand in a tight grip while looking around with wide eyes, taking in the marvels of Selfridge’s. Henri greeted them and Lily smiled at him, letting go of Agnes’ hand as she ran to her father. He picked her up and the three headed to the elevator.

~ O ~

“Henri! Miss Towler!” Harry grinned at them as they entered his office. Instantly spotting the little girl holding Henri’s hand, he leaned down and smiled at her. “And who is this pretty little lady?”

“Let me introduce my daughter, Lily Towler Leclair.” Henri smiled down at Lily. “This, ma petite, is Mr. Selfridge.”

“Very nice to meet you, Mr. Selfridge.”

Harry chuckled as he shook her tiny hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lily. It’s not every day I have such a pretty little lady visiting.”

Lily giggled and bounced a little on her feet. Harry picked her up and she put her arm around his neck. He walked over to the window pointing at something outside.

“Do you see that, Miss Lily?”

“I’m not sure, Mr. Selfridge.”

“Tell me what you see.”

“People, ladies in pretty summer dresses, and big hats, two gentlemen greeting each other, birds, lots and lots of birds playing in the air, nesting in the trees.”

“She’s your daughter for sure, Henri,” Harry chuckled.

“What do _you_ see, Mr. Selfridge?”

“Customers. See the lady over there, the one in the blue dress?” Lily nodded. “See how she’s glancing at the store? She wants to come here, but she’s not quite yet convinced. What do you think she’s looking at?”

“I don’t know.” Lily frowned as she thought about it. “The windows?”

“Exactly! And who did the windows?”

Lily’s eyes widened and she looked at Agnes. “Mummy did, didn’t she?”

“She sure did, Miss Lily.”

Lily giggled and looked out the window again. She gasped and pointed at the woman in the blue dress. “Look! She’s crossing the street now. I think she’s coming inside.”

“She saw the windows on this side.” He turned to Agnes. “What’s in that window?”

“The boat.”

“Ah! Of course.” Harry laughed and looked at Lily. “Your mother made that woman come into my store.”

Lily nodded. “She’s very good. Papa says she’s the best.”

Harry chuckled and put her down. “I could not agree more.”

“If it’s all right, Mr. Selfridge, I’d like to show Lily the design studio.”

“Of course, Miss Towler.”

Lily touched Harry’s hand and he looked down at her. “I will be very good. I promise.”

He stroked her soft cheek and nodded. “I know you will.”

“Perhaps I will make a drawing for you.”

“For me?” Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at her.

“Yes!” Lily giggled and skipped over to Agnes. “I’ll draw the lady in the blue dress and the birds.”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Perhaps I can use it in our advertising campaign?”

Henri grinned and shook his head. “Harry, may I have a word?”

“Of course.”

Agnes nodded and took Lily’s hand. “Say goodbye to Mr. Selfridge, darling.”

“Bye Mr. Selfridge.” She waved at him as she followed Agnes.

Henri waited until the door closed behind them before addressing Harry. Selfridge beat him to it, smiling and gesturing towards the door.

“She’s beautiful, Henri.”

“Thank you. She’s the best thing ever to happen to me, except for meeting Agnes.”

Henri smiled and nodded. “I know. Family is everything.”

Henri nodded, turning serious. “The war is coming, Harry. I will be called back soon.”

“Are you sure? This could just blow over in a couple of weeks.”

“I don’t think so.” He paced on the floor in front of Harry’s desk before finally facing him. “I want to marry Agnes, Harry. I need to. If something were to happen to me…”

Harry held up his hand. “I know. You told me. I still think that you’re terribly morbid.” Henri just rolled his eyes and paced in front of the chief’s desk. “I’m changing our policy, Henri. Selfridge’s will from now on employ married women.”

“Harry?” Henri’s eyes widened and he froze in his tracks, looking straight at Harry Selfridge. “You’re certain?”

“Absolutely! I cannot have our young men go to war, leaving their sweethearts behind without marrying them. If I’m the reason, and they are only doing it in order for the young women to keep their jobs, it’s wrong. I will not have it, Henri.”

“I agree.”

“So when is the wedding to be? I expect to get an invitation. Rose and I would be happy to host the reception at our home.”

“Oh Harry, that’s not necessary.”

“I insist.” Harry gave Henri a stern look. “We go back a long way, Henri. Please let me do this for you.”

Henri finally nodded. “Thank you. I know that Agnes will greatly appreciate it.”

The two men looked at each other for a moment, each lost in thought about what the future might hold for them and their families. Both knowing that their paths were to be separated again soon, and very drastically. Allegiance and patriotism had never been an issue between them, nor a matter often discussed. They were both foreigners working in the shadow of a king neither felt a need or duty to fight for. Harry knew in his heart, that if there was a war in America, he would return to fight for his country, just like Henri now faced the grim reality of donning a uniform for France.

“I will look after them, Henri. I promise you.” Harry held out his hand to Henri. “Promise me to be safe and not attempt to be too heroic. I expect you to return.”

Henri chuckled and shook Harry’s hand. “I will do my best, old friend.”

~ O ~

Lily held Agnes’ hand in a tight grip as they walked through the department store. It was still early, and only a few customers perused the aisles at leisure. Lily’s eyes darted from the right to the left, taking in the displays and décor. She was somewhat dazed by the time they reached the design studio.

“This is where mummy works most of the time, darling.”

Lily looked around and grinned widely as she looked up at Agnes. “I like it!”

Agnes chuckled and nodded. “So do I.” She removed Lily’s hat and led her over to a chair by the table. “I want you to promise me to stay in here, Lily. You can draw or play with your doll, but you can’t leave the room.”

“I promise.” Lily’s dark eyes were wide with excitement as Agnes placed a large sheet of paper in front of her. The girl reached for the colored pencils, but stopped before touching them, looking up at Agnes for approval.

“It’s all right, darling. You can use my pencils.”

“Thank you. Look! There are so many colors.” Lily grabbed a handful colored pencils and spread them out in front of her. Agnes fondly stroked her hair, watching her for a moment, before turning to the display she was working on.

~ O ~

“That’s very nice.”

“Papa!” Lily twirled around in the chair. She had been kneeling on it in order to reach the top of the large paper. “I made a drawing for Mr. Selfridge. Do you think he will like it?”

“I’m sure he will absolutely love it, ma petite.”

Lily giggled, pleased by his response. Henri kissed the top of her head before leaving her to finish her drawing. Approaching Agnes he smiled at her when she looked up from her kneeling position.

“Do you have a moment?”

“Of course.” She glanced at Lily. Henri smiled reassuringly at her as he gently touched her elbow to help her up.

“We’ll just step into the other room.” He turned to the girl who was chewing on her lip, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Lily? We will be in the next room through that door. D’accord?”

“Oui, Papa.”

Agnes silently walked ahead to the smaller room next to the studio. Henri closed the door a little, but left it ajar so they could hear Lily.

“Is something the matter?”

“Not at all. In fact, everything is perfectly alright.” Henri smiled at her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Harry has agreed to keep you on, even after we marry.”

“He has?” Agnes’ eyes widened in surprise.

“Not just you. Married women will from now on be granted employment at Selfridges.”

“That’s wonderful. Oh, Henri.”

She cupped his face, reaching up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. A familiar giggling eventually made them pull apart and Henri frowned at their daughter, playfully rolling his eyes at her.

“Come here, you.”

Lily skipped over and looked up at him. “You and mummy were kissing.”

“We were, ma petite, and we will again.”

Agnes sat down by the table and pulled Lily to her, putting her on her lap. “Henri and I are getting married.”

“I know.” Lily gave Agnes a look that reminded her of Henri when he was frustrated with Harry Selfridge. She gently tweaked Lily’s nose.

“Such cheek.”

Henri chuckled and lit a cigarette, leaning against the table. “What your mother means, Lily, is that we’re getting married very soon. Most likely next week.”

“Next week?” Lily’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Mm hm.”

Agnes tightened her grip on Lily, suddenly feeling cold inside. The reason why their wedding would happen in such a rush almost made her physically ill.

 


	8. Wedding Bells Ringing at the Brink of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here’s the next chapter. It is a definite **M-rating** ( _wedding night_ …) Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 – Wedding Bells Ringing at the Brink of War**

Once the announcement had been made, wedding preparations happened in a frantic big blur. Henri was secretly relieved that they only had a week to plan since the novelty of selecting flowers, food and invitations quickly wore off. It was also a relief that his choice of clothing for the event was limited. One hour with the Selfridge’s tailor and a second fitting was all it took before his wedding suit was decided on and sent off to be finished. When approached about the topic of her dress, Agnes had been quick to tell him that that information was on a need to know basis, and he most definitely did not need to know. No matter how much he had tried to pry any details from her over the following days, Agnes remained tight lipped about her outfit.

Mrs. Selfridge had surprisingly embraced the idea of hosting the reception, claiming that it would be good practice for when her children would get married. Agnes had just smiled and nodded. She still felt a little intimidated by Rose Selfridge. Even though American, Rose was unarguably upper class, and Agnes was most definitely not.

~ O ~

After a short church ceremony, they had gathered in the home of Harry and Rose Selfridge. Henri, stylish in his gray suit, now stood next to his wife of less than an hour, greeting their guests. His thoughts kept straying to the lovely woman standing next to him. Agnes’ wedding dress was cream colored and understated, yet very elegantly cut. At first look it almost appeared too simple for such an event, but closer scrutiny revealed real pearl buttons, and the most delicate Belgian lace over luscious silk. She was simply stunning. Lily, who had begged to be a flower girl, was in a new white dress with tiny little pink rosebuds. Her dark hair was also adorned with little pink rosebuds, and around her neck rested the gold heart necklace Henri had given her.

Henri smiled and laughed where he stood next to Agnes, in the Selfridges’ drawing room. Agnes was very touched as she watched one after the other of the managers from Selfridge’s come up to congratulate them. Of the girls she had once worked with, most were now married and gone from the store. It was therefore a delightful surprise to see Doris Grove enter the room. Doris smiled shyly at Agnes as she and her husband, Roger Grove, made their way over. Agnes still felt odd about the two. It was so clear that Doris loved her husband, and that he, though fond of her, did not share her feelings.

“Doris, how lovely to see you.” Agnes kissed her friend’s cheek.

“Gosh, Agnes, I’m so happy for you. Mr. Leclair is such a lovely man.”

“He is.” Agnes smiled at her husband. Turning back to Doris, she smiled as she remembered hearing that she had a new baby. “How’s the little one?”

“She’s beautiful! Roger of course had hoped for a boy, but the girls are thrilled. They absolutely love her.” Doris beamed, clearly proud of her child.

“Why don’t you bring them over sometime? I’m sure Lily would love to play with them and the baby. You know how enamored little girls are with babies.”

Doris giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Her husband frowned and grasped her by the elbow.

“Dearest, we shouldn’t be taking more of the happy couple’s time. I’m sure that there are many others who wish to extend their best wishes.”

Agnes watched Doris shrink next to her husband as she nodded. “Of course. You’re right. I’m sorry, Agnes.”

“Don’t be silly.” Agnes smiled warmly at her. “It was lovely to see you again.”

Doris grinned and nodded. Agnes winked at her as Roger started to steer his wife away. Doris covered her mouth not to laugh.

“Poor girl.”

Agnes nodded at Henri’s mumbled words.

“Mummy!”

Lilly came skipping over with Selfridge’s youngest daughter in hot pursue. Agnes caught her and cupped her face, kissing her nose. Lily giggled and shrieked when Henri picked her up.

“What is it that your mother can do that I can’t?”

Lily kissed his cheek. “Can I go upstairs and play in the nursery with Beatrice?”

“If you promise to be good.”

“I promise.” Lily kissed Henri’s cheek again.

“Alright, off you go, ma petite.”

The two girls ran off hand in hand, Lily giggling and skipping to keep up with Beatrice.

~ O ~

Henri ran his fingers through Agnes’ hair. She looked up at him with a smile. Turning his head, he exhaled the smoke before returning the smile, tracing her lower lip with his index finger.

“Are you happy, chérie?”

“More happy than I ever thought possible, Henri.”

He chuckled and their eyes met. It was moments like this that he would remember forever. Allowing himself to forget about the outside world, if only for a moment, and just live in the present. Pushing all thoughts about the immediate future away, he took another drag of his cigarette before smashing it into the ashtray on the side table.

After the reception at the Selfridges’, he and Agnes had been sure to thank their hosts and to say goodbye to everyone, taking special care to make sure that Lily would be all right staying with her uncle and his family. Henri had eventually helped Agnes into the waiting car and the two were off.

“Are you upset with me for not wanting to stay at your fancy hotel?”

Agnes’ question startled him and he looked down at her again. Smiling he shook his head.

“Of course not. You were right. This is us, this is home.”

Agnes grinned and bit her lip. “It is, isn’t it?”

In the days leading up to the wedding, they had discussed where they were going to live once married. Henri had excitedly suggested for the three of them to move to a new house in a more fashionable part of London. Agnes had been silent for a long moment, as if contemplating his offer, before looking him deeply in the eyes, asking if having a fancy home was important to him. He had kissed her and told her ‘ _no’_. When she asked him to move in with her and Lily, arguing that it would be easier for their daughter not to have to move again in such a short time, he had agreed.

“When we eventually do move, Agnes,” Henri said softly as he picked up the conversation again. “… we should take our time to find something that we both like. It was wrong of me to try to rush you, just because we’re married.”

“We are moving then?” She smiled teasingly at him.

“At some point, yes. I don’t think that we will be able to fit our large family in a flat with only two bedrooms and a small studio, chérie.”

Agnes’ eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. “Oh, is that all.”

He nodded, grinning cheekily at her. “Our daughter is everything I ever wanted in a child, Agnes, but I don’t want her to be an only child. I want to have many more beautiful little Aggies.”

Agnes’ smile vanished and Henri instantly knew that he had triggered something. He helped her sit up and cupped her face. “What is it? I’m sorry if I upset you. If you don’t want a large family…”

“It’s not that…” Agnes swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “My dad used to call me that… and the kids at school.”

“And you didn’t like it?” Henri stroked his thumb over her cheekbone, watching her intently. Agnes shook her head.

“No I didn’t.” Her eyes opened and she looked straight at him. “They used to chant it endlessly. _Aggie, Raggy Aggie… ‘er dad spends all ‘is money on bevy and fags, can’t buy ‘er but stinky ol’ rags_.”

Henri bristled at the harsh words that tumbled off Agnes’ lips. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

“I wish I’d been there. I’d have punched them in the nose.”

“No you wouldn’t,” she said with a chuckle. “You’re too nice for that. Besides, I’m sure a fine young lad like you would’ve never ‘ave set foot in a working class school in the East End.” Agnes let out a heavy sigh. “It was pretty bad. In the winter it was so cold in the classrooms that there was ice on the inside of the windows… and we had rats.”

Henry made a face. “Rats? Hmm, I can’t say I’m a fan.” Agnes laughed and shook her head. He kissed her forehead and nudged her chin up to meet her eyes. “I had quite a temper as a child, to tell you the truth. I did punch a boy in the nose more than once in order to defend a young lady’s honor.”

Agnes saw how serious he was and instantly knew that he had shared something important. “Valerie?”

“Yes.” She touched his cheek and he kissed her palm. “Valerie and I became friends when we were very young. The first time we met, she found me crying. I was not very nice to her, assuming that she would laugh at me for crying. Instead she offered me a sweet and told me that the person who’d made me cry was a slimy toad.”

Agnes laughed at the look on his face. “And was she right?”

“It was my father, and no, he did not resemble a toad, more like a roaring lion, but then again, I was only eight, so any large man yelling at me seemed like a roaring lion.”

“Someday I’d like you to tell me more about your family.”

“I will, but not tonight.” He kissed her long and slow. “I don’t want to ruin our wedding night by telling you about my vile family.”

“They can’t be that bad,” Agnes said and made a face. “You’ve met _my_ dad, so you know my standards aren’t very high.”

“How about we forget about family and bad childhood memories and instead try to make some new, wonderful ones?”

“That sounds lovely.”

Henri got up and helped her up. With Agnes’ hand in his he led her to the bedroom.

~ O ~

The bedside table lamps were lit, cascading the room in a soft warm light. Agnes stepped closer to Henri, curling her arms around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. Henri eagerly pressed his lips to hers, stroking his tongue along her lower lip. Agnes’ mouth had always fascinated him, and ever since that very first time when she so shyly had kissed him in his studio, he had wanted to kiss her, again and again.

She moved her hands to his tie, gently tugging until it came open. Agnes dropped it on the floor and moved on to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. Henri shrugged out of the two and crashed his lips against hers when she stroked her hands over his bare chest.

“Mon dieu, Agnès, je t’aime.”

“I love you too, Henri.”

His fingers trembled a little as he unbuttoned her dress. She scratched gently as she moved her fingers over his chest, making him growl and intensifying his effort to undress her. Agnes giggled against his lips.

“Agnes,” he muttered. “Stand still, please.”

Agnes laughed and stepped back, her eyes twinkling. She pursed her lips as she teasingly pushed the heavy silk off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a soft whoosh and she reached for the top closure of her corset. Henri watched as she unhooked it, one eye at the time. It seemed as if she was on purpose moving as slowly as possible. When she eventually tossed the corset onto her vanity chair, he crossed the space between them, pulling her close, kissing her with passion. Agnes mewled softly and he felt her tremble. He smiled against her lips; she was not as calm and collected as she seemed. Eagerly, he grabbed handfuls of her silky chemise pulling it up and off her.

Agnes stepped back, sitting on the edge off the bed, watching him as he all but ripped his trousers off, only to get tangled trying to toe off his shoes. She giggled at the sight and his eyes narrowed in mock annoyance. Agnes laughed harder until he threatened to toss a sock at her. She inched back on the bed, feigning shock and horror. He grinned and dropped the black sock on the floor before crawling onto the bed like a cat. She laughed as he kissed her neck and upper chest. He nuzzled between her breasts, looking up at her before taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god, Henri.”

Agnes sank her fingers into his hair, tugging gently. She moaned softly when he lowered her to the bed, never losing hold of her nipple. It felt as his hands were everywhere, touching her so deliciously. She let out a protesting sound when he let go and sat up.

“So beautiful.”

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. Henri was kneeling between her legs, his hands moving slowly over her silk-clad thighs. She gasped when he snapped the garter belt straps open, rolling her stockings down agonizingly slowly. He moved off the bed, carefully removing one, then the other stocking, placing kisses on the exposed skin. She arched her back, allowing him to ease off her knickers and the garter belt.

Henri took in the sight of her, while still gently stroking her legs. His beautiful Agnes, his wife and the mother of his child, was smiling up at him. Whatever the future might hold, this moment was theirs, and they now belonged to each other.

“Come.” Agnes held out her hand to him as she whispered her request.

Henri tugged off his undershorts and got back on the bed with her. She grinned at the sight of him, sitting up to embrace him. He once again knelt between her legs. Agnes bent her knees, inching closer until she was almost in his lap. He kissed her, groaning with pleasure when she opened her mouth, touching her tongue to his, meeting him as an equal, without a hint of hesitation.

“I want you, Agnes.”

“Then have me.” She was a little out of breath as she peppered his face with kisses. Reaching down, she stroked her fingertips over him before closing her hand around his arousal.

“Mon dieu!” Henri’s eyes closed and he smiled at the feeling of her hand on him. She grinned and sucked her lower lip into her mouth. He opened his eyes and held her gaze while feeling himself climb higher and higher with each stroke of her soft hand.

“Lovely,” she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering a little.

Henri chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Shifting his weight, he touched the soft hair between her legs as he moved closer to her core. She gasped in his ear when he brushed his fingers over her pleasure spot. He circled it, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of her heat, pushing back his own release. Agnes knew exactly how to touch him to increase his arousal.

“Lovely indeed.” He kissed her hard, pushing forward until she eased down on the bed. He gently removed her hand from him, kissing her fingers. “Thank you.”

“I can’t believe that I was ever afraid of it, you know.”

“You were young.” He smiled softly, remembering how sweet and shy she had been. “An ingénue.”

“Oh Henri.” Agnes rolled her eyes. “I was just a silly girl, painfully shy and insecure.”

“You were so much more than that, ma chère, and you still are. I will prove it to you, each and every day.”

Agnes felt tears in her eyes and nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

Henri stretched out so their bodies were touching, yet being careful not to crush her in the process. Agnes smiled and pushed up against him, curling her legs over his. He gasped when she rubbed against his arousal. She felt hot and slick against him and he had to stop himself from just pushing inside her right then.

Agnes cupped his face, pulling him down until their lips met. Stroking her foot over his calf she silently communicated her need for him to continue. With a deep moan Henri entered her in one long, deep stroke. Agnes’ mouth fell open and she gasped, clutching him to her.

“Oh God!”

Henri grinned at the look on her face. Agnes trembled from the feelings he had evoked in her. He kissed her as he slowly started to move. Agnes was quick to follow him in this dance that they knew so well, but had not had much opportunity to indulge in. He stroked her thigh and she curled her legs around his back. Henri kissed her, more desperately now, as he pushed faster, harder, deeper. Agnes used her legs and hands to encourage him. Tearing his mouth away from hers he gasped for air, then pounded inside her again, rolling his hips, grinding against her. Agnes mewled softly and he felt the pulsing start. He watched her, as always enthralled by the look on her face as she climbed, then fell over and shattered. Her cries and the feeling of her, so tight around him, clutching him to her, felt incredible. Henri wanted nothing more than to stay with her like that, but he was too close. One more stroke and the intensity of Agnes’ soft insides squeezing him, had him crying out his release, moaning her name.

~ O ~

Agnes brushed a lock of Henri’s hair away from his eyes and rolled onto her side to face him. He smiled at her, tugging her closer.

“What are you smiling at, chérie?”

“You.” She kissed him, lingering a little before resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m amusing to you?”

“Of course you are!” She chuckled and moved so she could look him in the eyes. “I’m just so happy, Henri.”

“I’m glad.” He kissed her forehead and ran his hand down her back. “I could not be happier.”


	9. the Leclair Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** so they are married… :D Will our little family settle in without trouble? I guess you’re about to find out. There are dark clouds on the horizon, in more ways than one.  
>  **Trigger warning:** mention of domestic violence. Nothing graphic, but I thought I should mention it.  
>  **Season 2:** I just watched episode 10 and I’m now dying for season three! Thank god the show has been renewed. Season two was such a rollercoaster, especially for Agnes and Henri. Might have to sit on my hands in order to avoid sharing spoilers…

 

 

###  **Chapter 9 – the Leclair Family**

Agnes smiled and stretched. She could feel Henri’s warm body next to her and she snuggled closer. As expected, a soft chuckle rumbled through him and she cracked her eyes open.

“Good morning, chérie.”

“Good morning.”

Agnes rested her head on his shoulder, while leisurely stroking her fingers over his chest. He covered her hand, pressing it against his stomach.

“You’re waking the beast.”

“How could I possibly?” She freed her hand to tug at the sheet. “When he’s already very much awake.”

Henri laughed and pulled her on top of him. She grinned cheekily and rubbed against him. Pulling her closer until she was hovering above him, Henri nuzzled her breast before gently taking first one, then the other nipple into his mouth. Agnes let out a soft moan as he stroked between her legs.

When Agnes started to push against his hand, he rolled her over. She curled her legs around him, pulling him in. Henri held her gaze as he sank inside her. Agnes’ eyes fluttered shut and she smiled blissfully as he moved against her.

“God, Henri… so good…”

He watched her closely, grinning when she tossed her head to the side as she started to pulse around him. He knew her signs so well. Once he had delighted in learning them, one after the other, as they learned their dance together, now he cherished rediscovering how to bring out this look of pleasure on his wife’s face. Changing the angle a little he moved quicker, feeling her feet bounce against his buttocks.

“Yes! Oh God, oh God…”

Henri felt her tighten around him, squeezing him, and he let go. With a deep groan he spilled inside her as they rode out their shared release. Agnes held him close, clutching him to her as she gasped for air. He kissed her softly and started to pull away. She shook her head and tightened her legs around him.

“Not yet, darling.”

He smiled and nodded. Moving his hips a little he felt her flutter around him again. He was still firm enough to stay inside her, but he knew it would not last. Snaking his hand between their bodies he flicked his fingers over her slick folds, still rolling his hips. Agnes’ eyes widened and she whimpered as she started to climb again. Less than a minute later she yelled as he brought her over again.

“God, Henri.”

Agnes gasped for air when Henri rolled to the side. He held her close, stroking her hair. She hummed and snuggled closer.

~ O ~

Daisy had picked up Lily from George’s and taken the girl to the park allowing Agnes and Henri a few extra hours alone. The two had enjoyed a late breakfast in bed and a soak in the tub together. Eventually they got dressed and moved to the parlor. Henri, not much of a tea drinker, teased Agnes for being so terribly English.

“I don’t think you can go an hour without a cup of tea.”

Agnes playfully swatted at him as he nuzzled her neck while she stirred her cup.

“Get away from me, you cheeky French nob*.”

Henri just laughed and leaned back against the sofa, watching her sip her tea. Reaching for his cigarettes he lit one, puffing twice before letting out some smoke.

“You should not speak about your husband like that, chérie.”

Agnes grinned and made a face at him. “I think my husband needs to know that I’m not some timid little girl he can tell what to do.”

“God, Agnes, I do love you.”

Henri laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly. She started to unbutton his shirt when they heard the door to the flat open. Agnes instantly pulled back and touched her hair, making sure that she was presentable. Henri smirked a little and took another drag from his cigarette.

“Mummy!”

Lily came charging into the room making a beeline for the two on the sofa.

“Hello, darling.” Agnes pulled the girl onto her lap, kissing her cheek. “Did you have a good time at Uncle George’s?”

Lily nodded. “It was nice, but the toys Beatrice has are much nicer.” Lily touched Agnes’ cheek, her eyes wide and serious. “And she doesn’t even play with them!”

Agnes smiled and kissed Lily’s nose. “Beatrice is getting to be a bit too old for playing with dolls. Soon she’ll be a young lady.”

Lily nodded and looked at Henri. “Mummy said that you’ll be living here with us now.”

Henri smiled at her and nodded. “I will ma petite. I’ll have to go away for a little while, but after that we’ll be together, all of us.”

“Go where?” Lily frowned in confusion and annoyance. “You just got here.”

Agnes chuckled and caressed Lily’s hair. The girl eased off Agnes’ lap to kneel on the sofa between her parents.

“I have to go to France, Lily.”

“Oh.” Lily looked up at him. “Can I come?”

“No, ma petite, not this time.”

“Why not?” Lily’s lower lip jutted out in a stubborn pout.

“It’s too dangerous right now.” Henri extinguished his cigarette and picked Lily up, putting her on his lap. “Some very bad people have come to France and they are making it dangerous for the French people. I need to go there to help them.”

“To tell the baddies to be nice?” Lily’s dark, innocent eyes searched for the answer in Henri’s.

“Something like that. France must show the bad people that they will not let them do mean things to the people of France; that bad and dangerous people aren’t welcome in France.”

Lily nodded firmly. “The bad people should go home!”

Henri chuckled and nodded. “Exactly, ma petite. That’s why I have to go over there; to tell the bad men to go home.”

“But you’ll come right back, won’t you?”

“I don’t know how long it will take, but I promise to be very careful and to come back as soon as I can.”

Lily let out a heavy sigh and put her arms around Henri’s neck, hugging him. He held her close, meeting Agnes’ eyes over the top of the girl’s head. His gaze spoke of regret at having to leave them, of despair at being separated from his family. Agnes’ eyes were filled with worry, but also pride at how he had managed to explain the atrocities of war to their daughter, conveying the seriousness without having to share any gruesome details.

“We will be waiting and praying for you.”

Agnes closed her eyes as she leaned closer to Henri. In this moment they were all safe and together. The war would be over them soon enough, they did not have to let it in a moment sooner than absolutely necessary.

~ O ~

“But Agnes…” Henri gestured wildly as the two argued in hushed voices. “I never sleep in pajamas. You know that.”

Agnes folded her arms and glared at him. “You need to sleep in something.”

“Why?” He chuckled and stepped closer to her. “Last night you did not object to me being naked in bed next to you.”

“Of course not.” Agnes rolled her eyes. “That’s not the point. Last night we were alone. Tomorrow you might be woken up by a four year old girl bouncing on the bed. I rather not have her see her father naked.”

“Mon Dieu! Of course not.” Henri made a face of disgust. “That’s not proper at all.”

“So, now do you see why you need to wear something to bed?”

“No.”

“No?” Agnes threw her arms out wide. “Are you daft?”

“I think we need to have a little talk with Lily.” Henri took Agnes’ hands. “I think she needs to learn not to come into our bedroom without being allowed to.”

“Then you talk to her,” Agnes muttered.

“I will.”

Agnes glanced at the clock on the mantle. “She should be done with her bath by now.”

~ O ~

Henri closed the storybook and smiled at Lily. She looked eagerly up at him.

“Another one?”

“Not tonight, ma petite.” She made a face and he gently pinched her nose, making her giggle. “Lily, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“I know that up until now it’s just been you and your mother living here.” Lily watched him intently as he struggled to find the words. “The thing is, ma petite, that your mama and papa need a bit of privacy together. Do you understand what that means?” Lily shook her head. “Your mother’s bedroom is now our bedroom.” Lily nodded slowly. “It is our private place. If you want to come and visit, it would be polite to knock and wait for one of us to tell you to come in.”

“I see.” She chewed on her lip. “But I can come and visit you?”

“Of course you can.” He smiled and stroked her cheek. “If you have a bad dream, or if you need one of us, of course you can come. All I ask is that you knock first. Alright?”

Lily nodded. Suddenly she giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth. “You will be kissing!”

Henri’s eyes widened and he laughed a little nervously. “I suppose we will.”

“Beatrice said that grownups do a lot of kissing when they’re alone. Is that true?”

“I think that’s a conversation for some other time, ma petite.”

“Good night, Papa.” Lily sat up and kissed Henri’s cheek. “I won’t come to your room if you and mummy are kissing.”

Henri laughed and shook his head as he tucked her in. “Bon nuit, ma petite.”

~ O ~

All in all, the three settled in fairly well together, with only a few bumps here and there. Agnes constantly felt the threat of the war looming on the horizon and her mood was not always as cheery as it used to be. She snapped at Henri and was short with Lily. Henri tried to be understanding and to not add fuel to the fire. Lily on the other hand did not understand why her mother was so irritable and confronted Agnes, causing some tense moments in the house.

One early evening about two weeks after the wedding, Agnes and Henri entered their home after a strenuous and tense day at work. Agnes closed her eyes and leaned against Henri as she unpinned her hat from her head. She smiled when she heard the sound of little feet on the wooden floor. A moment later Lily’s smiling face appeared.

“Mummy! Papa!”

Henri picked her up, kissing her cheek. Lily hugged him and laughed as she told him about her day in the park with Daisy. Agnes caressed the girl’s hair and started to walk around them when she spotted something in Lily’s hand. Reaching out she plucked the toy from her.

“Lily, where did you get this?”

Lily pulled back and looked at the small stuffed animal in Agnes’ hand. “The man in the park gave it to me.”

Agnes gasped and covered her mouth. She shook the toy in front of Lily. “Haven’t I told you never to speak to strangers in the park?”

“But mummy…”

“No, Lily!” Agnes was livid. She clutched the toy so hard her knuckles turned white.

“You’re ruining it, mummy!” Lily tried to take the stuffed cat from Agnes, but she pulled it away.

“Agnes?” Henri frowned at Agnes’ odd behavior. “It’s just an old toy, chérie.”

“Just! Just…” Agnes struggled to contain her anger.

“He wasn’t a stranger!” Lily shouted.

“What?” Agnes’ eyes widened.

“I’ve seen him before. He says that we’re family.”

Agnes made a strangled sound. “No, no, no.”

“Who is this man, ma petite?”

“Mr. Towler.”

Agnes pushed the stuffed cat into Lily’s hands. “You can have it, as long as you promise never to speak to him again.” Lily frowned but took the stuffed animal. Agnes touched one of its ears. “She’s called Whiskers and I loved her once.”

Henri stared at Agnes as she quickly left the hallway, hurrying to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. Henri smiled at Lily and kissed her cheek.

“Why don’t you go and see if Daisy has some treats in the kitchen?”

He put her down and gently pushed her in the direction of the kitchen.

“Did I make mummy sad?” Lily’s lower lip trembled and Henri knelt down in front of her.

“No you didn’t. I think that seeing Whiskers again might have brought back some sad memories. I’ll go and talk to her. Okay?”

Lily nodded and hugged him. “Thank you.

Waiting until Lily disappeared inside the kitchen, Henri finally headed in the opposite direction to find Agnes. He gently opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Agnes was standing by the window, her back stiff.

“Agnes? Please talk to me. Tell me what has you so upset.”

“He’s found me again,” Agnes whispered. She turned and he could see tears on her face. “My father, Henri. That miserable sod of a man has found our daughter.”

Henri quickly crossed the room. He pulled her into a comforting embrace, kissing her cheek.

“It’s all right, chérie. I won’t allow him or anyone else to harm a hair on either of your heads.”

“He’s watched her, Henri.”

“Tomorrow we’ll ask Daisy to bring Lily to the park at a certain time. Then we will join them there and I’ll tell him in no uncertain terms to leave my family alone. How does that sound?”

Agnes nodded and swallowed hard. “It shouldn’t still bother me, but whenever I see him I feel like I’m a little girl again. Defenseless, stupid, ugly.”

Henri grasped her shoulders in a tight grip, but instantly let go when he felt her tremble.

“I’m sorry, chérie. It upsets me to hear you speak like that. I’ve never thought of you like that, and it is painful to hear you say such things. None of it is true. You’re the most beautiful woman I know, and you’re probably the most intelligent one I’ve ever known.”

They stood silently for a long moment, just holding each other. Henri gently caressed her hair and rubbed comforting circles against the small of her back. Not until an insistent knock on the door interrupted the silence did they break apart. Henri held Agnes’ gaze as he called for the person to enter.

“Mummy?”

Lily’s tiny little voice, filled with hesitant worry, tugged at Agnes’ heart. She gently disentangled herself from Henri and walked over to the girl. Crouching down she opened her arms to her. Lily ran to her and threw her arms around her neck, sniffling as she held on to her mother for dear life.

“I’m sorry, mummy.”

“I know you are, sweetheart.” Agnes stroked the girl’s cheek and kissed her head. “I’m not angry with you. You had me worried, that’s all.”

Lily nodded slowly and her brows furrowed. “The man said that he’s your daddy. Is that true?”

Agnes let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed with Lily on her lap. “Yes it is.”

“Why haven’t I met him before?”

“He’s not a nice man, sweetheart. He did terrible things to your Uncle George and me when we were little.”

“He did?” Lily’s eyes widened. “But he’s your daddy!” She looked at Henri.

“Not all men are nice to their children, ma petite.”

Agnes pulled Lily closer, wrapping her arm protectively around the girl. She hated to have this conversation with her daughter.

“Do you remember in Paris, when Mireille was crying and she stayed with us?” Lily nodded. “Her papa had been hitting her and her mummy. Her mummy was in the hospital. That’s why she stayed with us.”

Lily’s eyes widened and her lower lip trembled. “He hurt them?”

Agnes nodded. “Some people do that.” She cupped Lily’s face and kissed her forehead. “We are not like that. Your papa and I would never hit you, neither would your Uncle George.”

“What if I was really bad?” Lily worried her lip.

“Not even then.” Agnes stroked Lily’s cheek and smiled sadly. “Mirelle was not bad; neither was your Uncle George or I. Men like that hit other people because they are angry inside. It has nothing to do with the person they hit.”

“Oh.”

“How about we talk about something nicer, hm?”

Henri smiled at them and reached out for Lily, scooping her up and tossing her in the air. She shrieked and giggled as he put her over his shoulder and spun around. Agnes smiled at them, grateful at Henri for ending this terrible conversation with a show of love and affection. She picked up the old toy that Lily had dropped on the bed, stroking the once white fur, touching the pink yarn nose. Henri put Lily down and she hesitantly walked over to Agnes.

“You can have her back if you like.”

Agnes looked up and smiled. She shook her head and handed the stuffed animal to Lily. “No, she’s yours now. I loved her a lot when I was a little girl. She’s full of love and I want you to have her. I know you will take good care of her.”

“I promise.” Lily hugged Agnes and then skipped off towards the door.

Agnes let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Henri. “Thank you.”

“It will work out. I promise you.”

She nodded, even if she did not quite believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N:**   
> _I chose to use the slang word “nob” for an aristocrat/noble person. Another common word back then was “toff”. I think “nob” sounds a bit more working-class and that’s why I had Agnes use that word._


	10. Dark Clouds on the Horizon

****

### **Chapter 10 – Dark Clouds on the Horizon**

The planned trip to the park had to wait until the upcoming Sunday. Daisy had been informed not to take Lily back there until then. The young woman had understood the severity of the situation even without haven been given a detailed reason why and suggested a couple of other outings, which Agnes quickly approved.

The situation in Europe reached its peak when England declared war on Germany on August fourth. On every street corner in London, newsies where shouting the latest headlines. Young men gathered in the streets and in local pubs, animatedly discussing joining up to fight the Germans. Agnes worried constantly about her brother and Henri. Trying to put on a brave face she pulled herself together to make the most of these beautiful summer days that they had together. Who knew what would happen in the months to come?

After church the following Sunday, the little family returned home for a light midday meal. Lily, impatient with her mother for taking such long time to change her outfit, finally made Agnes agree to Daisy taking the girl. She and Henri would follow shortly.

~ O ~

Lily twirled around in the grass, her arms held out. She laughed and waved at Daisy who was sitting on a blanket in the shade under a large oak. The girl skipped over to the flowerbed next to the path. Gently touching the blooms she leaned forward to in have the fragrance from a pink rose. Daisy smiled at the happy look on the girl’s face. Certain that Lily was fine, Daisy turned and reached for the small basket she had brought. Pulling out an iced bottle of lemonade she secured it in the shade before grabbing glasses and plates. A paper bag held some fruit that she had brought for the girl. She was just about to call Lily over when she heard the girl scream. Her head snapped up just in time to see a man dressed in dark clothing grabbing Lily, taking off and disappearing around the hedge. Daisy screamed Lily’s name and bolted after them.

~ O ~

Hearing Daisy’s voice, Agnes gasped and looked at Henri in alarm. He let go of her arm and ran towards the sound. Agnes, with a hand on her hat and the other grabbing her skirt, hurried after him.

Henri quickly caught up with Daisy who was out of breath but managed to tell him what had happened. Not waiting for a more detailed explanation, Henri took off again.

~ O ~

“Papa, is that Lily?”

Adam looked up from his task, detangling his son’s kite. Turning in the direction Christopher was pointing, he squinted in the bright sunlight, trying to spot what the boy had seen. A man was walking briskly, holding a young girl in his arms. He was speaking quietly to her. His son was right, it was indeed Lily. He was just about to tell Christopher that he was right when Henri came charging around the corner.

“Stop that man!”

The man holding Lily started running. Realizing that something was not right, Adam grabbed Christopher’s arm and pulled him along, following the two men and the little girl. Lily screamed. Adam picked up his son and rushed after them. As they came into view again Adam slowed down and after a quick look around made a decision.

“Christopher, please listen to me, it’s very important.”

“Yes, Papa.”

“I want you to run over to the large tree over there, but I want you to stay clear of where Lily is. Can you do that for me?”

The boy nodded and Adam put him down, giving him a gentle push. Christopher set off, making a wide circle around the small group. Adam smiled and nodded. With his son within sight, but out of harm’s way he could lend his assistance. Walking up to the two men and the girl he soon heard their exchange of words.

“Give me my daughter.”

“How do I even know that’s true? You could be anyone.”

“Papa,” Lily whimpered, wincing as Towler squeezed her arm. “I want to go home.”

“Let go of her! You have no right.”

“She’s my granddaughter. I’ve a right to see ‘er!”

“Excuse me gentlemen.” Adam cleared his voice as he came closer.

“Sod off. This doesn’t concern you.”

“I’m afraid that it does. You see I know this young lady and her mother.”

“So what? You also been shagging my daughter?”

Henri stiffened and his fists closed. Adam took a step closer and straightened up, looking sternly at Towler.

“Senior Inspector McDonnell, Scotland Yard. Now please explain why Lily Towler is in your charge.”

“Leclair,” Henri interrupted. “Her name is Lily Leclair.”

Adam smiled and nodded. “I see. I’m afraid I haven’t met you before Mr. Leclair, only your wife. She introduced herself as Agnes Towler so I assumed…”

“You assumed wrong.” Henri was still fuming, keeping a close eye on Towler and Lily.

“Who are you?”

“He’s Agnes’ father,” Henri said in a clipped voice. “I’ve seen him before, when he came to the store and, just like now, caused a scene.”

“Let go of the girl, Mr. Towler.” Adam looked the scruffy man in the eyes. To his relief Towler let go of Lily who ran straight to Henri. Apparently the man had some respect, or perhaps fear of authority.

“Papa.”

Henri clutched her in his arms, stroking her hair. “Ca va, ma petite? Are you hurt?”

“No. Can we go home now?” she sniffled against Henri’s shoulder. “Where’s mummy?”

Agnes chose that moment to round the corner with a bobby in tow. She gasped and pointed in their direction before hurrying over. The policeman following in quick strides.

“Mummy!”

Agnes took Lily from Henri and hushed her as the girl cried. Spotting Christopher over by the tree, she looked at Henri and tilted her head in the boy’s direction. Henri nodded and placed his hand on her back for a moment. Not sparing her father even a glance she left with Lily.

“Aggie! Come back ‘ere! I’m your father. Listen to me! Agnes! AGNES!”

Adam smiled at the bobby and quickly filled him in on what had transpired; glad to hand over Towler to the young man.

“Do you wish to press charges, Mr. Leclair?”

Henri sized Towler up and then glanced at Agnes and Lily who were talking to Christopher. He shook his head.

“No, I don’t believe so. But I want your word that you will leave my family alone. If you ever come near Lily or Agnes again without an invitation to do so, I will press charges and make sure that you’re locked up for a very long time. Is that clear?”

“What? Did you ‘ear that? He threatened me!” Towler was spitting mad as he glared at Henri.

“Mr. Towler, you are very close to being arrested for disorderly conduct.”

Towler instantly closed his mouth at the sound of the bobby’s voice. He walked by Henri, pushing him aside. Henri grabbed his arm and Towler retaliated by taking a swing at him. He was not fast enough, and Henri ducked.

“That’s it, Mr. Towler. You’re coming with me.”

The bobby grabbed him, handcuffing him before the man knew what hit him. He nodded to Henri and Adam.

“If you’re all set inspector, I’ll take him down and book him.”

“Certainly.”

Henri brushed off his jacket as he watched them disappear out of sight. First then he turned to Adam, holding out his hand.

“Thank you, inspector.”

Adam chuckled and shook Henri’s hand.

“Mr. McDonnell, thank god you were here.”

Agnes smiled at them, holding a young child in each hand.

“So am I, Mrs. Leclair, or is it Mrs. Towler? I must say I’m a little confused.”

Agnes grinned and Henri chuckled. “It’s Leclair. Towler was my maiden name.”

Adam nodded looking from one to the other.

“I’m sure Mr. Towler didn’t expect to run into an inspector from Scotland Yard,” Henri said with an amused smirk.

“Well, I do have a confession to make,” Adam said in a low, teasing voice.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m actually not with Scotland Yard. I’m a barrister.” Henri burst out laughing and Agnes’ eyes widened in surprise. “Since Mr. Towler didn’t know, I thought it worth a try. I can assure you that I’ve dealt with worse at the Old Bailey.”

“You’re a good actor, Mr. McDonnell.”

“Why thank you Mr. Leclair. I fear that it’s a gift that comes with experience in my profession.”

“Perhaps today is not the best day, Mr. McDonnell, but I’d like to invite you and your son over for tea soon.”

Adam smiled at Agnes. “That would be delightful, Mrs. Leclair.”

Henri pulled out his calling card and handed it to Adam. “Our address. We should do it soon.”

Looking up and noticing the dark look in Henri’s eyes Adam’s smile instantly vanished. They were living in uncertain times and things could change quickly. He nodded and held out his hand to Henri.

“Agreed. Please know that I’m at your service, should you need me. Take your family home and spend some time with them, Mr. Leclair.”

“I will. And again, you have my sincere thanks for coming to our aid this afternoon.”

Adam nodded and rested his hands on Christopher’s shoulders. The two watched as the Leclair family walked off. Christopher tugged at his father’s sleeve.

“You were very brave, Papa.”

Adam chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I don’t know about that, son, but I did the right thing. Now, about that kite…”

Christopher laughed and soon the two were enjoying their afternoon as planned.

~ O ~

Agnes had an air about her when she entered the bedroom, carrying Lily’s dress, that instantly alerted Henri to that she was about to broach a topic that she was passionate about. She pushed the dress into Henri’s arms, pressing it against his chest.

“Please get rid of it. I never want to see it ever again.”

Henri took a deep breath and nodded. “Certainly.” He fingered the fine material. The dress was new. Lily had only worn it a few times. “Perhaps…”

“Throw it, or give it away, I honestly don’t care, Henri. I just never want to see her in it again. I don’t think I would ever be able to without reliving this day.”

“Of course, ma chère.” He put it on the chair behind him, making a mental note to give it to Daisy later. “How’s Lily doing?”

Agnes sighed as Henri wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned against his warm chest, taking comfort in his strength.

“The incident scared her, but she’s fine. She had a lot of questions.”

“And?”

“I answered some of them, others I shared as much as I felt she could understand.” She half turned and smiled at him. “Daisy is giving her a bath. I promised that you would read to her later.”

“I’d love to.” He kissed her and she turned fully into his embrace.

~ O ~

_“Agnes. Wake up Agnes.”_

_She blinked a few times and then squinted in the faint light. “George? What are you doing here?”_

_“What am I doing here?” he chuckled. “Agnes, you’re really silly when you’re half asleep. I live here!”_

_“Live here?” She sat up in the bed and looked around the small room, her stomach clenching as she recognized it. “What…”_

_“You need to get up, Agnes. You’ll be late for work. After yesterday we can’t afford it if you got sacked.”_

_“Yesterday?”_

_“You were late. Remember?”_

_She shook her head but then smiled and nodded slowly at George’s confused and troubled look._

_“I’m sure Mr. Selfridge will…”_

_“Who?”_

_“Mr…”_

_“Who’s he?” George raised his voice. “Some fellow been after you?”_

_“No!” Agnes felt cold. This was all wrong. “I work for him.”_

_“You work at Gamages, Agnes.”_

_“What?” She just stared at him. “No, I don’t.”_

_“Of course you do.”_

_“No.” She shook her head, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. “No, no no…”_

“Agnes.”

“No, stop it! I can’t go back there!”

“Agnes, what’s wrong?”

“No. Let go of me!”

“Agnes! Wake up!”

Agnes’ eyes flew open and she found herself staring into Henri’s worried dark eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and burrowed her face against his neck, cherishing the warmth of him.

“It was just a dream. Just a dream…”

Her mumbled words worried him further and he gently removed her arms from around him, taking her hands.

“You had a nightmare, chérie. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was back at Gamages. George and I were still at our old place.” Her eyebrows knitted together as she gave him a pained look. “Selfridge’s didn’t exist. I never met you.”

Henri smiled sadly and pulled her close, kissing her brow.

“It was just a dream. I’m afraid that you’re stuck with me.”

Agnes chuckled and sniffled as she nodded against his chest. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Can we stay like this?” she whispered, snuggling closer to his warm body.

“Of course.”

Henri stroked her back, holding her tenderly as Agnes’ breathing slowed until she was once again asleep. First then did he allow himself to close his eyes and let Morpheus claim him.


	11. The war is upon us

****

### **Chapter 11 – The war is upon us**

The sight that met him once returning home tugged at Henri’s heart. Agnes was slowly stroking Lily’s hair as the girl slept with her head in her mother’s lap. Hearing him enter the room, Agnes looked up and made a sign for him to be quiet. He nodded and walked over to the sofa. Agnes scooted forward a little, allowing him to sit down behind her. She leaned against him and let out a heavy sigh. Putting his arm around her, Henri held her close, resting his cheek on her head.

“Another nightmare?” he whispered softly.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“How is she?”

“Upset. Confused.” Agnes turned her head and faced him. “She doesn’t understand why anyone would do something like what he did to her.”

Henri nodded and sighed. “I wish that things weren’t the way they are, but we can’t change reality.”

“I know. It just makes me so angry… and sad.”

In hushed voices they spoke of the event and how to deal with their daughter’s ongoing nightmares. Lily slept, curled up under the blanket Henri had placed over her, her little hand grasping her mother’s skirt in a tight grip.

~ O ~

“I guess not everyone feels the calling to defend king and country.”

“France doesn’t have a king,” Henri hissed between gritted teeth.

“Oh yes, that’s right. You cut off his head a long time ago.”

Henri’s hands closed into tight fists. Had he been anywhere else than the middle of the floor of the Fashion Department, he would most likely have taken a swing at the arrogant little prick of a man now strutting off like a preening peacock.

“And not every Englishman is ready to lose his cravat to defend his country,” he muttered.

“Henri!”

Henri let out a heavy sigh and turned to face Harry.

“Mr. Selfridge. What can I do for you?”

If Harry was surprised by the formal greeting, he did not show it.

“Walk with me.”

Henri fell into step with Harry as they headed towards the elevators.

~ O ~

Henri looked up at the knock on his door.

“Enter.”

“Mr. Leclair, there’s a gentleman here to see you. From France.”

Henri shot to his feet and gestured for Miss Plunkett to let him in.

“Please, enter.”

A young man quickly strode into the room, saluting Henri. Their eyes met in a silent understanding.

“Monsieur Leclair , pour vous.”

Henri took the letter from the man’s hand. Glancing at his face again, and noticing the fatigue etched there, he gestured to the visitors’ chair.

“Asseyez vous, monsieur.”

Henri fingered the letter as he turned to the secretary still standing by the door. “Miss Plunkett, can we please have some coffee?”

“Right away, Mr. Leclair.”

“Monsieur..?”

The young man shot to his feet. “Corporal Lambert.”

“Corporal Lambert…” Henri held up the still unopened letter. “Do you know what this is?”

“I do, monsieur.”

“It must be important since whoever wrote it…”

“General de Brigade Pétain, monsieur.”

“ _Henri_ Pétain?”

“Oui.”

~ O ~

Agnes looked up and smiled at Henri as he entered her studio.

“Done?” He nodded and his eyebrow inched up in question. “Splendid. So am I.”

Henri reached for her coat, helping her into it.

“Thank you.”

With a last glance at the empty room, Agnes turned off the lights and closed the door behind them. They walked in silence towards the elevator. She could tell that Henri was in a somber mood. As if knowing that he needed her, she linked her arm with his, gently squeezing it as she held on tightly to him. He turned and gave her a quick smile, placing his hand over hers.

“Not here.”

She nodded in understanding and they faced the elevator side by side, both knowing that their world was about to change.

~ O ~

“My godfather, Henri Petain, has been given command of the 6th Division of the French army.”

Agnes looked up at him as Henri broke the silence in the room. After dinner they had retreated to their cozy little parlor with a drink. Both drained after a long and emotional day they cherished the warmth and comfort the room and company offered.

“That sounds very important.”

“It is.” Henri sighed and reached inside his jacket, pulling out the letter. Agnes took it as he offered it to her. “I’ve been asked to return to France, chérie.”

“Henri…” Agnes gasped and covered her mouth as she read the letter.

“I shouldn’t even let you read that.” Henri took a drag of his cigarette and then forcefully put it out. “This war is already ugly, Agnes.” He gestured to the letter. “He doesn’t write much as you can see, but I know this man well. I can read many things between the lines.” He gently took the letter from Agnes before holding her hands. “He needs me. France needs me.”

Agnes’ eyes shone with unshed tears, but she nodded, trying to be as brave as he was.”

“You be careful, you hear. And you come back to us.”

“I promise.”

~ O ~

That night they held each other close as they struggled to fall asleep. Agnes willed her eyes to stay open as long as she could, watching Henri next to her, memorizing his face.

“Go to sleep, ma chère. You’ll be tired tomorrow.”

“I don’t care.” She cupped his cheek, kissing him slow and deep.

Henri pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. “But I do. I’d like to take my wife and daughter out to dinner tomorrow night, and I want both of them to enjoy it.”

Agnes chuckled and her fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest.

“I suppose that’s a good enough reason for me to at least try to sleep.”

~ O ~

The cable came a few days later. Henri was to report to General Petain on October 2nd. The very next day the newsies outside Selfridges shouted in excitement about the first battle of the Marne.

Agnes shivered and dropped her scissors as the sound filtered through when the front doors opened to the street. Miss Mardle bent down and picked it up, handing it back to her with a gentle smile.

“Is everything alright, Miss Towler?”

“I’m sorry. Thank you.” Agnes shook her head and quickly took the scissors. “It’s just that with Henri about to leave, and Daisy giving notice, I have a lot on my mind. The news of a major battle in France is not making me feel any better about it all.”

“I’m so sorry.” Miss Mardle gently grasped Agnes’ arm. “When is he leaving?”

“In ten days, unless something happens.”

“Oh God,” Josie gasped and covered her mouth in horror. “I’m so sorry.” Then Agnes’ words sank in and she tilted her head, eying her with interest. “What were you saying about your housekeeper?”

“She’s leaving.” Agnes let out a heavy sigh and cut off the ribbon she was holding with a little bit more force than necessary. “Her two brothers have signed up to fight, so her mum needs her to come back home. She’s leaving at the end of the month.”

Josie frowned and watched as Agnes returned her attention to her creation. A thought was starting to take shape and she smiled at the simple solution for them both.

“Come stay with me.”

“What?” Agnes looked up from her kneeling position.

“My brother left me his house. After a lot of consideration I’ve decided to keep it. I’m moving next week.” She smiled as the idea appealed more and more to her. “The house is far too big for me alone. I’d love the company.”

“What about Lily?”

“Of course I meant Lily too.” Josie rolled her eyes at Agnes. “It will be lovely to have the cheerfulness of a child in the house.”

“It’s a lovely offer, Miss Mardle.”

“Please say that you’ll at least think about it.” She leaned closer and smiled cheekily. “There’s even a little garden in the back. I’m sure Lily would like playing there.”

Agnes chuckled and made a face. “You strike a hard bargain.”

“Talk it over with Henri and let me know.”

“I will.” Agnes gently touched Josie’s arm. “And thank you. Thank you very much.”

~ O ~

“I’m not sure if Lily will like it,” Henri said with a frown. “The idea of moving again seems upsetting to her.”

“I know, but it wouldn’t be far.”

“What about when I return on leave?”

Agnes blushed as she realized what he was referring to.

“Well, you are my husband, so I’m sure that she won’t have anything against you staying with me.”

“She better not.” He growled playfully and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck. “Because I can tell you right now that I’ll be ravenous for my wife when I get back.”

“Henri!” Agnes’ eyes widened at his brash words.

“It’s the truth.” He nibbled on a spot below her ear that sent shivers through her entire body. “I suppose we could always stay in a hotel just to be courteous to everyone else. They might not get any sleep at all otherwise.”

“Henri!” Agnes wacked his shoulder as she laughed at him.

“I like to hear you saying my name,” he said and grinned up at her. “But I like it even more when you cry it out in passion.”

Agnes slipped off his lap and held out her hand to him. “Better come to bed then, lover.”

Henri burst out laughing. He scrambled to his feet and took her hand pulling her along as they hurried towards the bedroom.

~ O ~

Lily held Agnes’ hand in a tight grip as they walked up towards the Mardle residence.

“It’s awfully big, mummy.”

Agnes smiled down at the girl, nodding in agreement to the whispered words.

“I think Miss Mardle would agree with you.”

“Is that why she wants us to stay with her?” Lily’s eyes were large and serious. “Because she’ll be scared all alone in the house.”

“Perhaps,” Agnes stroked Lily’s cheek as they waited for the door to open. “Mostly I think she’s just looking forward to the fun of having company.”

Lily nodded and smiled in agreement. She started and gripped Agnes’ hand a bit tighter when the door opened. A young woman in a maid’s outfit smiled at them.

“Mrs. Leclair to see Miss Mardle.”

“Please, come in Mrs. Leclair. Miss Mardle is in the parlor.” She closed the door and turned to Agnes and Lily. “May I take your coat, ma’am?”

Agnes nodded and as the maid hung it up, she helped Lily out of hers before gently removing the girl’s hat.

“Agnes!” Josie smiled as she got up. “I thought I heard the door.” She turned to the maid. “Can we please have some tea?”

“Right away, miss.”

“Please, have a seat.”

Agnes sat down across from Josie, helping Lily up next to her.

“Lily darling, this is mummy’s colleague, Miss Mardle.”

“Hello Miss Mardle. You have a very big house.”

Josie chuckled and nodded. “You’re right, Lily. Please call me Josie.”

Lily smiled and nodded.

“You seem to have settled right in.” Agnes looked around the room, taking in the furniture and decorations. “I would never ‘ave guessed that you’d just moved in.”

“Luckily the house was furnished. It really just needed a good cleaning.”

Josie fell silent as the door quietly opened to let the maid in with a large tray. After arranging everything on the table, the girl left just as quietly. Josie poured and soon she and Agnes were chatting away while enjoying the biscuits and pastries.

Lily squirmed on her seat. Josie was nice, and the pastries had been lovely, but now she was bored. She stilled when Josie looked straight at her, expecting a reprimand for her behavior.

“It must be terribly boring to listen to us talk. Do you want to have a look around, Lily?”

“Oh, may I?” Lily’s eyes widened.

“Of course you may, my dear.”

Agnes grabbed the girl’s arm as she jumped off the sofa. “Don’t touch anything that looks fragile.”

“Yes, mummy.”

She skipped to the door, and in a flash she was gone.

~ O ~

“Oh god!”

Agnes grasped the dresser tighter as Henri moved behind her. Once realizing that they were alone in the flat, he had pulled her into the bedroom, kissing her passionately. It seemed as if their lovemaking had only become more frantic and desperate the closer they came to his departure.

Henri had tried to again convince Agnes that they should take some precaution for her not to get pregnant. Just like before, she had voiced her objection and told him not to worry.

Henri moved his hand further up her inner thigh, lifting her leg higher, changing the angle as his hips moved to meet hers. They were both fully clothes with the exception of Agnes’ knickers which were flung aside over by the bed.

Agnes tightened around him in response to the change of speed and angle. He groaned with pleasure and felt his release approach fast. Releasing her hip he snaked his arm around her to touch her. She gasped and trembled as he caressed her folds.

“Henri,” her whisper was something between a sob and a plea. “I’m so close.”

“Let go, chérie.”

She whimpered and leaned forward a little. He followed, his hips keeping up and his fingers dancing in tune with his thrusts. Then suddenly she froze only to buck against his hand.

“Oh god! Henri!”

He tightened his arm around her, still stroking and pumping behind her. She was pulsing around him and it was almost too much. He closed his eyes tight and focused on their connection. When the sharp squeezes changed to gentle fluttering, he stilled his hand, knowing that she would be sensitive. Just keeping his hand there he kept moving. At the moment his release descended on him, she cried out again and he pressed his fingers firmer against her folds while burying as far inside her he could get.

Their labored breathing was the only sound in the room that had gone otherwise silent once their frantic coupling stopped. Henri slowly moved away from her, stroking her hips when she whimpered softly at the loss, clearly still very sensitive.

“Come, chérie.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the bed.

They both sank down on it, welcoming the soft comfort as they curled up next to each other. Henri shifted a little, tucking himself in and making sure that he was decent again.

“Did the little man get cold?”

Henri laughed at her teasing. “Yes in fact, he did.”

Agnes giggled and burrowed her face against his chest. “I want to stay here forever.”

Henri stroked her hair before draping his arm around her waist again.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“Was I too rough with you?”

“Of course not.” She caressed his cheek and smiled sadly at him. “I needed that just as much as you did.”

“Still, I’m a grown man, I should have more sense than that when it comes to making love to my wife.”

“I don’t know,” she teased and grinned cheekily. “I found it quite thrilling. You’ve never done that before.”

“Bending you over a desk and pushing your skirt up? Of course not.” Henri frowned. “It’s not what a gentleman usually does to his wife.”

“Are you saying that you forced me?” She was serous now, frowning.

“Did I?” He eyed her warily.

“Of course not!” Agnes sat up and stared down at him in shock. “Henri, you could never do that.”

He stroked her arm, his eyes serious and a frown noticeable on his forehead. “I just wanted you so much. I don’t know what came over me…”

“It’s called passion, Henri.” Agnes stretched out on the bed next to him again. “With a child in the house we don’t have much opportunity to be spontaneous. I think we’ve both missed it.”

“But even in the past, I never…”

“Henri, stop it!” Agnes gave him a gentle shove. “I wanted it, and I enjoyed it. End of discussion.” She turned and leaned over him, her chin resting on his chest. “Well, not entirely actually…” She bit her lip and her face turned a little pink. “I want you to promise me that you’ll do it again sometime.”

“Are you serious?”

She nodded against his chest. “Yes.” She tilted her head and grinned at him. “So, will you?”

He pulled her up and kissed her fully on the lips.

“You’re a siren.”

Agnes laughed as he rolled her over, kissing her face, and her neck only to return to her lips again and again.

“I take that as a yes.”

~ O ~

“Miss Mardle… Josie?”

Josie looked up and smiled at Agnes. “Yes?”

“Henri and I wonder if you’re free for dinner tonight.” Agnes took a deep breath and then smiled at Josie. “We’ve decided to take you up on your generous offer.”

“Wonderful! Oh Agnes, that makes me so happy.“ Josie grinned and touched Agnes’ arm. “I’d love to come over tonight.”

“It’s settled then.”


End file.
